Fighting Fifty Shades
by KRudzik
Summary: Life should have been simple for her but what happens when Phoebe Grey's life starts to look more and more like her mother's? What happens when her parents find out and what are they willing to do to stop history from repeating itself?
1. Chapter 1

"Phoebe Ella-Grace Grey!" My mom yelled and I sighed as I finished brushing my brunette locks back into a ponytail.

"How may I be of assistance this morning?" I sassed as I walked out of my bedroom and into the hallway where my mom was standing with my brother Blake on her hip and my other brother Ryan by her side holding her free hand.

"Breakfast now, and your dad is not going to wait much longer." My mom said as Teddy came out of his room and gave her a quick kiss and then headed down the stairs.

"How come I am the only one who is scolded? I mean Teddy wasn't ready either." I said as I followed her downstairs to the dining room table.

"Maybe because I ate all my dinner unlike someone and I don't take forever to get dressed." Teddy teased as he took a seat at the table and I glared at him as I walked over and sat down across from him.

"I don't want to hear fighting this morning Ted." Dad said as he walked out of his office and over to my mom and gave her a kiss as he took Blake from her arms. "But he is right Feebs, you didn't eat a lot for dinner and you need to eat your breakfast before you go to school."

"And if I don't?" I remarked and my father just gave me a look.

"You really want to see what will happen?" He asked as he placed Blake in his chair and I relented.

"No sir." I said and he nodded.

"Good girl, now lets eat. Teddy you are driving yourself and Phoebe to school and then to Uncle Elliot's after school..."

"I have soccer practice after school, I can't take Phoebe, can't you or mom take her?" Teddy asked as our breakfast was brought out to the table.

"I totally forgot that you had practice, I'll somehow manage to pick her up." Mom said and I sighed.

"You know if you two would have let me get my license two weeks ago like I was suppose to we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." I said as I pushed my eggs around my plate, not really wanting to eat.

"And if you didn't miss your curfew you could have gotten your license." Mom said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Ana don't worry about getting her, I only have a meeting this morning and I can get her this afternoon." Dad said eyeing me as I moved my food around my plate.

"Are you sure? I mean I could just move around a few appointments..."

"Ana you have to work, I will get Phoebe, end of story." Dad said ending the conversation.

"Phoebe if you don't start eating that yourself I am sure that your father or I would be more than happy to feed your breakfast to you." Mom said causing Teddy to give me an evil grin as I started to eat the meal that was staring to get cold on my plate.

"So when can I get my license?" I asked and my mom sighed.

"Eventually." My mom said and I just starred at her.

"It's been two weeks, isn't that punishment enough?" I asked.

"Phoebe drop it. Your mother and I are not sure when we are going to let you get your license but if you keep this attitude up I can guarantee it won't be anytime soon." Dad said and I just sat back in my chair and put my fork down.

"I'm done eating, can I go finish getting ready for school?" I asked and I could see my dad about to protest but one look from my mom and he just nodded releasing me from the table.

I quickly walked back up the stairs and into my room. It was ridiculous that I was being punished this long. I missed my curfew one time because Ava's car wouldn't start and somehow it was all my fault. I mean I already had to give up getting my car on my birthday but then they took away me being able to get my license, it was infuriating.

I quickly took my phone off my bedside table and sent a text to Ava to let her know that my parents were being insufferable. For being cousins, Ava was my best friend. She was only a few months older that I was but we have been inseparable since I was born. It was almost as if we were meant to be born that close together and it was nice being able to talk to someone who understood the life you came from.

Ava didn't respond right away so I just put my phone in my pocket and went to finish putting on my makeup so I would be ready to leave when Teddy got done eating his breakfast.

"Hey munchkin, you ready to go?" Teddy asked a few minutes later and I turned to face him.

"Munchkin? I'm almost as tall as you are, don't you think that you should give that nickname a rest?" I asked and Teddy just grinned.

"It doesn't matter how tall you get you will always be munchkin to me." He countered and I rolled my eyes.

"Has dad left?" I asked and Teddy shook his head.

"No, him and mom started arguing after you left the table and they took their conversation into dad's office after a few minutes so they didn't fight in front of Blake and Ryan."

"Why is it that they are either overly loving or fighting?" I asked and Teddy laughed.

"Who knows, so are you ready? I am hoping that if we time it right we will be able to get out before their fight is done." Teddy said and I nodded as I walked out into my bedroom and grabbed my uniform jacket and then we walked downstairs where Ryan and Blake were playing with Taylor.

"Morning Taylor." I said and he smiled up at me.

"Good morning Miss Grey." He replied as he continued to play with my brothers.

"Tell our parents that we left will you? We don't want to be late." I said and Teddy nodded in agreement as we made our way towards the door.

"Leaving me to get in trouble huh?" He joked and we both just smirked as we made our way out to Teddy's car.

As soon as we made it out to the car Teddy and I hustled to get out of the driveway. We knew from experience that when our parents fought, Teddy and I were usually the two victims of their fight. Either mom or dad would fly off the handle and if either of us were around anything we had done mildly wrong would be brought up and our punishment would be ten times worse than it should be.

"All we have to do is clear the gate and we are home free." Teddy said as he picked up speed trying to make it out of the still open gate.

"You know if mom sees you driving like this she is going to have your head." I said and he laughed.

"Mom doesn't scare me." He replied as his phone started to ring and I smirked.

"How do you feel about dad?" I asked as I looked at the caller id and he groaned as he pressed a button on the steering wheel.

"Dad?" Teddy called into the car.

"Theodore Raymond Grey, I have warned you about your reckless driving and now you have my daughter in the car. Pull over, I will be taking both of you." Dad barked and I gave a look to Teddy as he started to slow down.

"Daddy we are going to be late if we have to wait much longer. Can Teddy just take us and then you can take us the rest of the week?" I asked hoping that I had just enough pull as daddy's little girl to make this work.

"I'll be monitoring your speed Teddy and don't think I won't. Be safe." Dad said after a short break and I sighed as I relaxed into the leather seat as Teddy slowly pulled onto the road and we headed towards school.

Eastwood Private school, breeding ground for the richest, laziest, most stuck up youth this side of the Mississippi. I cringe at the thought of the amount of money that is poured into this school that we never see returned in the education. I mean for the tuition that my parents pay you would think that we were at a four year college or something, not some private high school. I was just glad that in two years I would be leaving this place, although it wasn't fair that my brother was graduating this year.

Teddy parked in his assigned spot and then he went off to hang out with his friends while I went in search of Ava. I didn't even make it out of the parking lot before I was nearly tackled by her.

"You're still grounded? What in the world is wrong with your parents? I mean my dad explained everything that happened." Ava said and I sighed.

"Yeah and they said that I should have called them when everything happened. It's stupid." I said and Ava nodded.

"Yeah it is. If my parents were half as protective of me as your parents are of you, I would lose my mind."

"Well you have two little sisters, I'm the only girl. How are the accidents by the way?" I asked and Ava laughed.

"Good, annoying the crap out of everyone but good. How are your brothers?" Ava asked and I groaned.

"Don't even get me started. Ryan broke a lamp last night and nothing happened, he didn't even get scolded let alone in trouble, yet I miss curfew once because of a battery problem and you would think that the world had ended. Oh and on top of that, my dad is taking me to your house after school."

"Why isn't Teddy?" Ava asked.

"Because he has soccer practice and my parents don't want me riding in your car. This sucks, like seriously sucks. All I want is one day free of my parents and their rules, free of body guards and background checks and personal drivers. All I needed was my license and that would provide just a little freedom for me. You know I was on my best behavior for a month leading up to my birthday. I came home at least an hour early, I didn't fight when my dad made Taylor or someone go with me where ever, they were just looking for a reason to keep my from getting my license, and now I am never going to get it."

"Can you get your birth certificate and all the stuff you need?" Ava asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I've had that stuff ready to go for weeks now."

"Then why don't you just make Teddy take you to get your license? I mean doesn't he kind of owe you being as you kept his secret about him and Dana?" Ava asked and I thought about it.

"My parents would kill me."

"You've done worse." Ava said as we walked into our first class and I bit my bottom lip, something that my dad hates me doing.

"He does owe me."

"They can't really punish you more than you already are." Ava said and I nodded.

"It's true, I already can't drive as it is."

"But your dad would flip out, and no one likes it when your dad flips out."

"So we wait for the license?" I asked and Ava nodded.

"That seems like the best plan. Who's the new kid?" I asked pointing to the boy who severely looked out of place as he walked into the room clutching his books in his hands, trying to find a place to sit.

"You should help him out, god knows no one else will and Mr. Dudley is an ass." Ava muttered as she checked her phone for a new text message.

"Give my seat to Tyler and I will make you cry tonight in our kickboxing class." I said as I got up and walked over to the kid knowing how hard it was to not fit in around here.

"The name's Phoebe, where are you from?" I asked and the kid looked stunned that I was even talking to him.

"Me?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah you." I stated with a smile.

"Adam, Adam Smith." He said and I nodded.

"Alright, the slip they gave you from the office, place it on the teacher's desk. Once you do that come take a seat next to me, trust me you want to take me up on this offer."

"Okay." He said and I swiftly turned and walked back over to Ava who was texting someone.

"So he is hot."

"His name is Adam Smith, he has potential..."

"But would he pass the Christian Grey background check?" Ava asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No one would pass that stupid test. I promise you he has that stupid thing rigged, him and my mother. Now shut it he is coming over here."

"Oh yes the blonde hair green eyed beauty might be scared away from the only person who has talked to him since he got here." Ava said and I shoved her lightly.

"Seems like you two get a long." Adam said as he took a seat next to me and I blushed.

"We're cousins if that makes a difference." I said and Ava reached over me.

"Ava Grey and this is Phoebe Grey, our dads are brothers." She said in her Ava way.

"Adam Smith, adopted by Elena Lincoln about a month ago and she is now insisting that I attend private school and soon my last name will be changed. The woman is controlling."

"Then it seems like you and Phoebe have a lot in common, I mean you now both have controlling parents..."

"And that's it." I snarled at Ava who just shrugged as her boyfriend Tyler walked into the classroom.

"I'm sorry about that, Ava is well, Ava."

"It's okay. So why does your name sound so familiar?" Adam asked and I sighed.

"My father is Christian Grey, you've probably heard about me in some article about him."

"Holy hell."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"That's cool and all but I still feel bad for you. I mean I thought that my new mom was controlling but at least she isn't like super rich and famous on top of it."

"Why adoption? Aren't you like sixteen anyway?" I asked trying to get the topic off of me and onto him.

"Yeah, I don't know really. I had a really messed up childhood, my mom was a prostitute and my dad was just a client gone wrong. My mom ended up leaving me at a fire station in Seattle when I was seven and I have been in the system ever since, well until Elena came along, but my relationship with her is complicated."

"How so?" I asked as our teacher walked in and Adam looked relieved that he didn't have to answer that question.

After class I offered to take Adam to his next class but her politely declined. I spent the rest of the day trying to find him but he wasn't in any of my other classes and we didn't have the same lunch. Had this of been any other day I would have been able to look for him after school but no I had to go straight out to my dad's car. I seriously felt like the only teenager who still had to be carted around by their parents.

I quickly made my way into the black SUV that my dad had waiting for me and I got in. Taylor was driving and my dad was in the back seat checking his email on his phone as I got in.

"Have a good day?" He asked without looking up and I sighed.

"I was having a good day up until now." I said bitterly as I put my seatbelt on and my dad just looked at me and smiled.

"So dramatic." He sad as he slipped his phone into the pocket of his jacket.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride to uncle Elliot's house. My dad was clearly unaware that I was still mad at him because he insisted on walking me into the house when we got there and then he actually wanted me to hug him when he was about to leave.

He wrapped his arms around me and I just stood there not returning the hug. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he just kissed the top of my head and then pulled away.

"I love you Phoebe, always." He said and I rolled my eyes and walked over to Ava who was sitting in the kitchen with aunt Kate while my dad and Elliot exchanged a few words before he left.

"Still mad at your dad?" Aunt Kate asked and I nodded.

"Yes, they are just being unreasonable." I stated as I picked at a loose thread on my shirt.

"They are only that way because they love you." She said and I sighed.

"I know that they love me, I just wish sometimes they loved me a little less."

"You don't really mean that." Uncle Elliot said as he joined us in the kitchen and I nodded.

"I really do mean that."

"No you just want more freedom, it's not that you want to be loved any less. Anyway enough about this whole thing between you and your dad, go change we need to leave to get you girls to kick boxing." Uncle Elliot said and I nodded as Ava and I ran out of the room towards the stairs so we could go change.

Kick boxing was something that Ava and I got interested in when my dad made it mandatory that Teddy and I get involved in sports. I mean luckily we got our coordination from our dad rather than our mom but still it was a little ridiculous that we were forced to be involved in a sport. Dad said it was something about focusing our energy into a positive thing rather than getting into fights at school or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention to that lecture.

Anyway I signed up for a kick boxing class a few years back and my dad agreed that as long as Ava did it with me and uncle Elliot took us it would be a security free event. Since that promise Ava and I had been avid kick boxers, plus it comes in handy when Teddy and I fight from time to time.

I quickly changed out of my school uniform and into my workout clothes that I kept over here. When that was done I grabbed my pink boxing gloves out of the closet and ran down into the living room and slipped on my shoes.

"You got dressed quickly." Aunt Kate said as she sat down on the couch next to me.

"I usually do. What did uncle Elliot ask you to talk to me about?" I asked as I quickly tied my shoes.

"You are really good at picking up on things." Aunt Kate said and I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked again and she sighed.

"Well your uncle disagrees with me on this, but I think that you need to lighten up on your parents. They were worried when you didn't come home on time, and yes you were safe but you could have easily of been hurt..."

"I know and I get being grounded but it's been long enough aunt Kate. They already took away my car and me getting away my license and now they are slowly taking away my freedom." I said and aunt Kate just smiled.

"A little over dramatic aren't we?" She asked and I smiled.

"Mom says I get it from you." I stated and she nodded.

"That you do." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"So uncle Elliot doesn't think that I should lighten up on my parents?" I asked and aunt Kate shook her head.

"No, he likes that you are giving his brother a run for his money..."

"Plus I want to see him get gray hair before me." Uncle Elliot said as he walked into the room and handed aunt Kate the phone. "My mom wants to talk to you about when you are picking up Lauren and Sarah." He said and aunt Kate took the phone with a smile.

"So Ava isn't going to be able to go to class today." Uncle Elliot said and I gave him a look.

"Why not? She always goes to class with me, what's different about today?" I asked and my dad came out of the main hallway.

"Well I thought that today you would enjoy throwing a few punches at me for a change." My dad said and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Why would I lie to you?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It's not like it would be the first time." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I said lets get going."

My dad drove me to the place where I took my kick boxing classes. It was a small gym just out of town, it was one of many gyms that my dad toured before he deemed it was safe enough for Ava and I to take lessons there. Honestly when I first suggested kick boxing I meant it as a joke. I mean for a man who didn't want me to get hurt I didn't think he would go for a sport like kick boxing, but once again my dad surprised me.

When we got to the gym Kyle, my instructor, wrapped my hands and then helped me get my gloves on while my dad picked up the pads so he would be protected from my assault.

"You ready?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes I am ready."

I started out easy on my dad just to see if he was really serious about this whole thing. When he seemed to be fine with what I was doing I gradually started to kick and punch harder until I was going full out and he was just absorbing the blows.

"You know when you first wanted to do kick boxing I was dead set against it," My dad said as he blocked another punch. "But then I thought about your particular anger issues and well I thought that this would be a great way to work some of your frustrations out and it seemed to be working up until your birthday." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"That was because you and mom are being unreasonable." I said as I stopped for a moment and my dad shook his head.

"You haven't vented all your anger, keep going." He said and I sighed as I started back up again. "Now why do you think we are being unreasonable?" He asked.

"Ava's car battery died and that was the reason I was late. Uncle Elliot even verified my story but that didn't matter to you and mom, you were just looking for a reason for me to not get my license." I stated and my dad just started laughing.

"You think your mom and I like punishing you? Phoebe that was the last thing we wanted to do. It crushed us to see you so unhappy but you knew the rules..."

"And the only reason I wasn't home on time was because the car stopped working!" I yelled.

"You should have called."

"I messed up dad. Kids do that from time to time. I don't get it, I don't get why I can't mess up but everyone else can. Teddy can, Ryan can, jeeze even Blake can mess up, but not me. Why am I the only one who is punished when I mess up? Why dad?" I asked as I stopped again and this time broke down in tears.

"Phoebe." My dad cooed as he pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Why?" I asked in tears and my dad just stroked my hair lightly and continued to kiss my hair.

"Because I'm scared of what you will be willing to do if I don't protect you, you always told me that you wanted to marry someone like me when you grew up..."

"And I still do." I said softly into his chest and I could feel him shake his head above me.

"No you don't baby, I'm just fifty shades Feebs, and none of them are what you want."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I wasn't sure about this story when I first posted it but I am glad that you guys like it so I will keep it coming!_

* * *

"So I'm sorry about yesterday." Adam said as he sat down next to me in class the next day.

"What about yesterday?" I asked after a few seconds and he sighed.

"Are we really going to play this game and pretend like we both don't know that I avoided you yesterday?" Adam asked and I smirked.

"So you were avoiding me." I said and Adam laughed.

"You aren't mad?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No I'm not mad as long as you can provide me with a reason why." I said and he nodded.

"I can do that, but at lunch. I had one of my classes switched so we now have lunch together. Can I meet you somewhere?" He asked and I nodded as Ava walked into the room.

"Hand me your phone." I said and he gave me a strange look but handed over his phone.

I quickly called my own phone and then saved the information on both devices and handed him back his phone.

"Text me." I said and I turned to Ava who gave me a look.

"What is that about?" She asked and I quickly came up with a lie to tell her that made sense.

"Oh Adam just asked if he could join our group for the project we were assigned on Monday being as he didn't come until yesterday. I just had to give him my information so I could let him know where we were meeting."

"Oh, when are we meeting to do that? Isn't it due next Friday?" Ava asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, how about I ask my parents if we can meet at my house tomorrow after school. They shouldn't have too much of a problem with it being as tomorrow is Friday."

"Oh I'm sure your dad will get a kick out of seeing your little boy friend at your house."

"I'm not her boy friend and I'm sure her dad will understand that we have to get together in order to work." Adam added and I shot him thankful glance.

"You don't know my uncle very well. He doesn't even like it when my boyfriend comes over and hangs out with us."

"Ava, knock it off." I sneered and she sighed.

"What ever." She said as she turned her attention to her phone and I just leaned back in my seat.

After class was over I just found myself looking forward to lunch. I know it was stupid but I think that I could really fall for Adam, he was just different from every other guy I had met.

**_So where are we meeting?_**

**_-Adam_**

I smiled at his text as I put my things in my locker. There was no reason for me to be this happy over a simple text but I just couldn't help it.

**_Football field, five minutes?_**

**_-P_**

I texted back and then started slowly walking as I waited for his response.

**_Be there in three_**

**_-Adam_**

I quickly put my phone away and started to rush out to the field. When I arrived I saw Adam waiting off to the side and I ran over to him.

"So tell me tell me tell me!" I chanted and he grinned.

"Phoebe Grey you are not like any other girl I know." He stated and I smiled.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." I said and he shook his head letting his blonde hair shake out of place.

"So the reason why I was avoiding you yesterday was because of the questions you were asking."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"No, it's okay. Yesterday I wasn't sure what to tell you but I think I figured out what I want to talk to you about." Adam said as he nervously started to shake out his hands.

"You don't have to..."

"The first time I met Ms. Lincoln was two years ago, she became my mentor in a way. When she found out that another family was looking into adopting me she beat them to it and adopted me."

"That was why you said your relationship was complicated." I said and he nodded.

"For the most part yeah. So thanks for the whole lying to Ava for me, and inviting me into your group for the project. I was going to ask about that but I didn't want to push myself on you..."

"I wouldn't mind. That sounded wrong didn't it?" I asked and Adam laughed.

"It sort of did, but I wasn't completely taken back by your eagerness." He joked and I blushed as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're really cute when you're embarrassed." He stated not even giving me a chance to recover from my last blunder.

"Wow you're just adding fuel to the fire here." I said as my face continued to burn bright red.

"You're really easy to embarrass." He stated and I nodded.

"Only with you for some reason." I replied and he smiled.

"I like that. So what are you doing as far as lunch goes?" Adam asked and I shrugged.

"I normally don't really do lunch, I found that it pisses my dad off if I don't eat."

"Then would you like to go for a ride on my bike?" Adam asked.

"Bike as in..."

"Motorcycle. It was a present from Ms. Lincoln when I got adopted, its really nice." He said and I grinned.

"I have a better idea, want to take me home tomorrow?"

"You want me to die?" He asked and I laughed.

"It won't be you who would be in trouble, so?" I asked and he nodded.

"Fine."

"You're agreeing?" I asked and he laughed.

"Lets just say that I couldn't stand to disappoint you."

"Aw, you're such a suck up." I teased.

"You know this is the third time we have talked and usually when I talk to girls I can figure them out before the third conversation, but with you it's different."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked and he nodded.

"That it is, I think I like you being more complex than what I am used to."

"Same goes for you."

Adam and I talked for the rest of lunch and then I trudged through the rest of my classes. Teddy was waiting by Taylor's car for me at the end of school and I threw my crap in the backseat and then climbed in.

"I wish mom would just cave and get you your license already. I am so getting tired of having to drive your ass around all the time." Teddy said as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

"You're getting tired of it? Think about how I feel about this whole thing." I said pouting as I leaned into the seat. "I mean at least if I could drive we wouldn't have to be carted around by Sawyer or Taylor every time you got into trouble."

"You know they are just doing this to keep you from growing up." Teddy said and I sighed.

"I really do not want to think about all of this." I said and Teddy shrugged as the car fell into silence.

Taylor pulled into his parking spot and I quickly got out of the car and rushed into the house. This was one of the few times that I got time to myself and I was going to make sure that I used it to the fullest. I waved at Mrs. Jones as I sprinted through the kitchen on my way to the stairs and I had almost made it up the steps when my father's voice stopped my progression.

"Phoebe did you eat lunch?" My dad asked as he leaned on the railing by the bottom step.

"Of course." I lied as I turned to face him with a smile.

"Lies." Teddy said as he walked past our dad and up the steps until he was level with me.

"Phoebe?" My dad asked with a raised eyebrow and I sighed.

"No I didn't eat lunch." I relented.

"Kitchen, Ted make sure your homework gets done _before_ you get on your computer." Dad said as he waited for me to walk down into the kitchen and Teddy just smirked as I glared at him.

When I got into the kitchen Mrs. Jones placed a sandwich in front of me and I silently started to eat it as my dad watched out of the corner of his eyes as he typed on his blackberry.

"Why are you even home?" I asked after a few moments of silence and I noticed him smirk.

"It's nice to see you too." He said as he slipped his blackberry into his pocket and sat next to me at the bar.

"You didn't answer my question." I said and he nodded.

"No I didn't, but you didn't eat lunch so I think we are even." He stated and I rolled my eyes as I turned back to the sandwich that sat on the plate.

"I eat when I am hungry dad. I don't get why you are so hell bent on everyone eating at your beck and call, it's annoying." I said before I picked at the crust that was on the sandwich.

"It's just one of my things."

"Yeah well it's one of your annoying things."

"It may be but I put up with your annoying things so you can put up with at least one of mine. Do you not like the crust on your sandwich?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Normally I don't mind, it's just I don't really want it on there today." I said and he nodded as he stood up and took my plate into the kitchen and then grabbed a knife and cut away the crust from my sandwich.

"All you have to do is ask Phoebe. So why didn't you eat at lunch today?" Dad asked as he took a seat next to me and placed my food in front of me again.

"I just wasn't hungry." I said as I picked up half of the sandwich again and took another bite.

"Yeah right dad, she was with a boy." Teddy said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Teddy!" I screamed and Teddy just smirked as he closed the fridge with a sports drink clenched in his hand.

"Theodore, go finish your homework, now." Our dad said sternly and Teddy walked out of the room as I rested my head in my hands trying to hide from my dad as my face burnt a nice shade of crimson.

There was a long moment of silence that passed before I lifted my head enough to see that my dad was no longer sitting next to me.

"A boy?" He said and I lifted my head more to see that he was pacing in the kitchen.

"He is just a friend..."

"You skipped lunch to hang out with a boy. What is his name?" My dad said stopping in front of me.

"Dad-"

"What is his name Phoebe?" My dad barked and I cowered a little in my seat.

"Adam, his name is Adam."

"Last name?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Dad he is just a friend."

"Last name?" Dad repeated and I found myself wishing that my mom was here.

"Smith, Adam Smith." I said and my dad pulled out his phone and made a call as he walked out of the room and I quickly left the kitchen and made my way up to my room but not before paying a little visit to my brother who was now typing on his laptop.

"Why did you tell dad?" I asked from the doorway and he looked at me and shrugged.

"It was either tell dad or take care of it myself." Teddy said and I glared at him.

"First of all Teddy, this is not something that you, or dad, should take care of for me. I am old enough to decide who I want to talk to and be friends with and you are going to have to get over it. Secondly I never told dad about you hanging out with Dana and we both know how he feels about her, why in the world would you tell him about Adam? And how do you even know I was with him today?" I asked and Teddy smirked.

"The football field is not the best place to go if you want to keep a secret Fee."

"But why tell dad?" I asked in frustration and Teddy shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I freaked when I saw my little sister with some random guy I didn't know."

"Teddy I'm two years younger than you, I'm not little any more. I can take care of myself." I said in a huff and he nodded.

"I'm sorry I told dad, it was stupid."

"Yeah it was and now he is doing a stupid background check on some kid I just met yesterday."

"Well do you like him?" Teddy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know but just wait until mom gets home, she is going to have a field day with you and dad." I said as I walked out of Teddy's room and down the hall to my bedroom.

I could hear my dad talking to someone on the phone as I walked into my room and shut the door, quickly locking it behind me so that I would not be bothered with the numerous questions that were to come while my dad waited for the background check to come in.

I wasn't sure what to do. Things with Adam, if you could even consider what we had right now a thing, were just starting and I knew that as soon as my dad got involved things were sure to crash and burn being as that was what normally happened. It was one of the main reasons my cousin was my best friend. I knew that there was only one thing to do and that was to make sure that I had the numbers on my side.

I quickly pulled out my phone and placed a call to my mother. If anyone was going to talk my dad out of hunting down and killing Adam it was going to be my mom, she was the only one who had some sort of pull with my father.

"Phoebe baby what's wrong?" My mom cooed into the phone as she answered and I sighed.

"I had lunch with a friend today who happened to be a boy and now dad is flipping out." I said and I heard my mom sigh in return.

"How did he find out? Why is he even home?" My mom asked as I heard her gathering her things.

"Teddy told him and I have no idea he wouldn't tell me. Mom you can't let him go after Adam." I whined.

"I'm on my way home okay? I am going to call your grandmother and your aunt Mia and Kate and we will take care of this, just lay low for a while." Mom said and I relaxed knowing that this was being taken care of.

"Thank you mom." I said as I laid back on my bed.

"You're welcome baby, now I have to go but I will be home soon." My mom said and she hung up and I tossed my phone to the side. Now all I had to do was wait.

It was about an hour later that there was a soft knock at my door.

"Phoebe baby, it's aunt Mia." She said and I slid off my bed and opened the door for her.

"Is my mom here?" I asked confused as to why my aunt was at my door and not my mother.

"Her, along with every other member of your family, well minus the ones who would have to fly in to give their opinion on the subject at hand." Aunt Mia said and I rolled my eyes realizing that this whole issue had now been blown out of proportion.

"So me being able to talk to a boy is now going to be an open discussion for the entire family?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's turning into quite the event, but luckily it is looking like you have the numbers on your side."

"My side? Oh boy dad is going to hate this." I said and aunt Mia nodded.

"Yes he is, but your mother would like you to come down and be present for the show down."

"Living room?" I asked and aunt Mia nodded.

"Yep, now I have to go grab your brother and then hopefully aunt Kate and your mom have all the younger kids settled so we can get this all underway."

"Alright." I said as I quickly jogged down the stairs exchanging looks with Ava as she was ushered in the opposite direction by our grandmother.

"Uncle Ethan!" I said as I ran into his arms and he embraced me in a tight hug and spun me around.

"Hey Fee." He said as he placed me back on the ground.

"I feel like I never see you." I whined looking over to my dad who was glaring at me and Ethan smirked.

"That is because you don't visit enough, even aunt Mia doesn't see you as often as she wants to." He said and I continued to look over at my dad who look annoyed as uncle Elliot talked his ear off.

"Well depending on how this goes, I may or may not be seeing you more often." I said as my mom made her way back into the room and I walked over so I was between her and my dad as the room fell into silence.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked and my parents stopped glaring at each other long enough to nod and then lead me into the office.

My dad was the last one in and he shut the door behind my mom and I turned around and looked at them.

"This was not quite how I wanted everything to go. Mom I just sort of wanted you to talk to dad about this, not start WWIII." I said as I ran a hand through my hair and my mom nodded.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting them to show up when I called to talk to them about this. I mean Mia, Kate, and Grace have all had to talk stubborn dads into letting their daughters have a little freedom. They were just here when I arrived." My mom said trying to calm my dad down but it was not really working.

"Oh so arranging a family intervention was not what you were intending when you called my mother?" My dad asked as his grey eyes barred into mine although he was speaking directly to my mom.

"No, all I wanted to do was have your mom talk to you and explain how unfair this whole thing is with Phoebe."

"Unfair? I let her go to school don't I? And I don't have Taylor or Sawyer go with her, I think I am more than fair." Dad said now fully turning his attention to mom.

"Christian are you listening to yourself? Teddy has had how many girlfriends and you never once complained..."

"That's not true, I strongly disliked Dana."

"But we both know he is still seeing her and you haven't done anything about it." My mom protested and my dad started pacing a little as he ran his hands through his hair again.

"But Ted is different." He said and I sighed.

"How? He was a year younger than I was now when he started dating. How is he different?" I asked and my dad sighed as he came to a stop.

"He just- he just is Phoebe." My dad said as he walked over and took my hands. "You're my only little girl Fee and I don't want to see you get hurt and boys..."

"Are stupid I get it but you can't protect me from everything." I said and he sighed as he looked at my mom.

"But I have to try." He said implying something to my mom that I couldn't quite understand.

"Christian." My mom said as she walked over and pulled my dad into a hug. "Phoebe is growing up and we have to let her..."

"But she is my little girl." My dad protested and my mom sighed.

"Well she isn't your _only_ little girl anymore." She said and my dad gave me a look before my mom just nodded and he quickly took her face in his hands and started to kiss her all over.

"Seriously? Get a room!" I whined as I tried to avoid looking at them and I heard my parents laugh.

"And you think that she is ready to date?" My dad asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Adam is just a friend okay?" I asked and my mom nodded as she melted into my dad's arms.

"Friend or not, your dad and I are fine with you being with him as long as we get to meet him." My mom said and I smirked.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem being as he, Ava, and Tyler will be coming over tomorrow so we can work on a project for school." I said as I walked over to the door and headed out into the living room before my parents realized what I just told them.

"Did I miss the fireworks?" Teddy asked and I just ignored him as I kept heading towards the stairs knowing that the real fireworks were about to start in a minute if I didn't get my butt far away from my parents.

"Where are you going?" Grandpa asked and I just pointed upstairs and I tried to make my escape.

"Someone stop her!" My mom called and within seconds I felt uncle Elliot's arms wrap around my waist and carry me back into the living room.

"Sorry kiddo but sometimes she scares me more than your dad." He said as he placed me in front of my mom who was suddenly looking scarier than my dad as uncle Elliot cowered behind aunt Kate.

"When were you going to tell us?" My mom asked as she rested her hands on her hips and my dad stood behind her with an amused smirk.

"Honestly, probably tomorrow." I said and my mom nodded.

"That was what I figured." She said as she quickly looked at my dad and then back at me. "Go have some fun but next time you spring something like that on us, don't expect us to be so gracious." She said and I nodded as I bolted from the room.

* * *

I watched as Phoebe left the room and I couldn't help but smile as I turned back to Christian.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked and he shook his head.

"How can I be mad? I've been wanting another girl for a while now."

"But we're older." I whispered and he nodded.

"That just means we're more experienced, this one isn't going to get away with anything." Christian said as he rested his hand on my stomach and I smiled for a moment before I realized everyone was starring at us and our interaction between each other.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Mia asked and I blushed bright red as I pulled away from Christian and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Well Ana is pregnant with a little girl, our little girl." Christian beamed proudly as he wrapped his arms around me and everyone in the room brightly smiled and then erupted into cheers, well everyone other than Ted that is.

"Did you just find out?" Elliot asked and Christian nodded.

"She just told me. When did you find out Ana?" Christian asked and I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Oh you know, not too long ago." I said and he gave me a look.

"Really because in order to know the gender you have to be at least eighteen weeks unless you went ahead and did the amniocentesis test that you know I am against." Christian said as he took his thumb and pried my bottom lip from the grasp of my teeth.

"I'm sixteen weeks now and I got the test." I said feeling my inside flutter a little as I thought of the wonderful ways Christian was going to punish me for this.

"How in the world are you hiding it?" Kate asked and I sighed.

"Well it was easy for a while and now that I am showing more I just wore my old maternity clothes and no one seemed to really notice." I said as I ran my hand over my small bump. "Plus I never really got that big to begin with, the largest I ever got was with Blake."

"Well congratulations." Grace said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I murmured as Teddy silently slipped out of the room.

Christian was quiet throughout dinner with the family, although I could tell he was extremely happy by our latest addition, maybe even happy enough to finally take Fee out to get her license after weeks of putting it off, but I was letting my thoughts get a little a head of myself. I was just happy when everyone finally left all the kids were in bed and I was finally able to get some alone time with my husband.

"You were really quiet during dinner." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest as his arms reached around me and stopped at the small of my back.

"I was just processing everything. Ted doesn't seem thrilled by the latest addition." Christian said and I nodded against his chest.

"He was so good about Blake and Ryan, I don't get it." I said and I felt Christian sigh beneath me.

"We can talk to him tomorrow. So Adam's background check came in during dinner." Christian said and I pulled away slightly and looked at him.

"And?" I questioned.

"I haven't looked at it. Ana I just want her to be safe..."

"And she can be safe without you looking into the background of everyone that she comes in contact with. I mean think about the people who can't afford to do background checks on their kid's friends, and they are just fine."

"Yes but we can afford it so I don't see why we can't use it." Christian whined and I shook my head as teenage Grey appeared again.

"Oh fifty, I think we should eliminate the temptation to look at the thing and get rid of it." I said and Christian was silent for a moment before he nodded.

"It's on my desk, you can grab it in the morning and dispose of it but right now I think I have a very disobedient wife that needs to remember that when I say something she should follow my simple instructions." Christian said with a smirk and I could barely contain my excitement.

"What kind of punishment Sir?" I teased and Christian grabbed my hand and started to pull me off to my room.

"You will just have to wait and see Mrs. Grey, you'll just have to wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the delay but my life has been crazy the past few days so it was hard to find time to write but I finally just sat down and got this chapter out. So I don't know when chapter 4 will be out but I would say that it would be Friday by the latest? But don't hold me to that!_

* * *

Christian's POV:

I couldn't sleep, I tried but nothing was working and I knew why I couldn't find rest. It all had to do with that Adam kid and his stupid background check that was sitting on my desk in the office. I had to look at it regardless of what I told Ana, it was literally eating me alive.

I waited until Ana's breathing evened out before I slowly sat up in bed. If I was going to make it to my office I was going to have to make sure Ana was not going to stop me. If she found out that I had looked at the background check after I told her I wouldn't she would be so pissed at me.

I shifted myself so my feet were hanging off the edge of the bed before I moved forward to place them on the floor when I felt Ana's hand grab mine.

"You won't find the background check, I had Taylor move it and I forbid everyone from letting you get another one. Lay down and get some sleep." Ana said keeping her eyes closed as she spoke and I let out a huff as I settled back in bed next to her.

"I need to know Ana." I said and she shook her head.

"No you need to sleep, you want to find out. Look if after you meet him tomorrow you still feel like you need to see the background check then I will let you, but until then I am going to hang onto it. Now move closer to me because since you moved from where I am laying this part of the bed has gotten cold." Ana said and I smirked as I pressed my body against hers.

"Well we are just going to have to take care of that aren't we Mrs. Grey?"

The next thing I knew the alarm clock was screaming at me to get up. I reached over and pounded the top of the machine and sat up as I rubbed my face with my hands.

"It seems like every time that alarm goes off it just mocks how old we are getting." Ana said as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Speak for yourself Mrs. Grey, I still feel as young as I was the day I met you." I said as I leaned over and placed a quick peck on her lips.

"I'm sure." She said as she rolled her eyes and I smirked.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" I asked and Ana smirked back.

"I believe I did Sir, what are you going to do about it?" Ana said as she got up onto her knees.

"Well Mrs. Grey I am going to-"

"DADDY!" Blake squealed as he ran and jumped up on the bed completely ruining my moment with Ana.

"Hey buddy." Ana said as she pulled Blake up onto her lap.

"What are you doing up this early?" I asked as Blake nuzzled against his mother.

"Don't know." Blake said and Ana just smiled at me as she ran her hands through Blake's golden hair.

"You know I am so excited to see what this new baby is going to look like. Everyone other than Phoebe looks like you..."

"Other than their eyes."

"Yes, those with your eyes seem to be the ones who give you the most trouble..."

"Don't you just mean Phoebe?" I asked and Ana laughed as she placed a kiss on Blake's head.

"Teddy has his moments." Ana said and I nodded.

"That has more to do with the fact that he is a teenager, Phoebe has always been defiant." I said as I noticed Blake was asleep again against Ana. "He's asleep." I said and Ana smiled.

"Want to put him back in his bed and then join me in a quick shower?" Ana asked as she shifted Blake so that I could easily grab him.

"No, I think showering alone will be a good alternative punishment for rolling your eyes. Enjoy your shower Mrs. Grey." I said as Ana's jaw dropped open a little and I pulled Blake into my grasp as I walked him out of our room and down the hall to where his room was located.

I quickly laid him in his bed and then slowly walked out of his room. I was on my way back to my bedroom when I heard singing coming from Phoebe's room and I made my way down the hallway to her room. I couldn't tell what she was singing through the door but I stood outside and listened for a minute before I softly knocked on her door.

It was a few seconds later that Phoebe pulled the door open with a scowl.

"Blake if you do not leave and go back to bed right now I am going to- oh it's you." Phoebe said as she leaned against her door frame.

"What were you going to do to your three year old brother?" I asked with a grin and Phoebe rolled her eyes. _Oh she was such her mother's child_.

"Nothing but he has been up for an hour annoying the crap out of me." She said as she turned and walked into her room and I took that as an invitation to follow her inside.

"Well then you will be happy to know that he is now back in bed. Why didn't you come and get your mother and I so we could take care of Blake? And why aren't you asleep? You said he has been up for an hour which means that you were probably up before he ever came to bother you, so when did you get up this morning?" I asked as Fee sat on her bed.

"You see that is a trick question because if I were to answer it honestly I would have to say that I didn't get up this morning..."

"PHOEBE!" I snapped and she just pulled her legs up on the bed.

"Yell all you want but it isn't going to change the fact that I didn't sleep last night." She said calmly and I just shook my head as I quickly walked down the hall to our room and into the bathroom where Ana was in the shower.

"What happened?" Ana asked over the water from the shower.

"She didn't sleep last night." I said as I started to pace and Ana shut the water off.

"She as in?" Ana inquired.

"My mother, who do you think Ana? Phoebe, she didn't go to bed last night."

"I'll take care of it, go get Teddy up for school and then get ready for work." Ana said as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her.

"Fine." I said as I stormed out of the bathroom and towards Teddy's room. At least he knew better than to stay up all night.

"Ted it's time to get up for school." I said as I walked into his room and he sighed as he rolled over and looked at me.

"I hate school." He groaned.

"No you just hate waking up, now get up and get ready. Just remember that today is Friday and you can sleep in during the weekend." I said and he sat up.

"You always say that but you never mean it." Teddy said and I smiled.

"Just get dressed, we will be eating breakfast in half an hour so get moving." I said as I turned and walked back to my room so I could get ready myself.

After a quick shower I slipped into a grey suit and then fastened a light blue tie around my neck before I headed down to the kitchen where Gail was making a marvelous breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. Grey, I heard Blake will not be joining us this morning." Gail said and I nodded.

"He was up early this morning and has retired to his bed again for the time being. I will make sure he is up before I leave this morning for you." I said and Gail shook her head.

"If he wants to sleep just let him sleep I will get him up in a hour or so." Gail said and I smiled.

"Thank you."

"It's not up for discussion now take a seat." Ana told Phoebe as they walked into the kitchen and Phoebe took a seat at the bar in a huff.

"What's with her?" I asked as Ana gave me a kiss as she came up next to me.

"I told her that everyone will leave before dinner tonight and that she is going to bed as soon as dinner is over and she takes a shower. Lets just say she wasn't too keen on having a set bed time tonight."

"Yeah well if she doesn't start sleeping when she is suppose to the set bed time will become a permanent thing." I said loud enough that Phoebe could hear me.

"Breakfast will be on the table in a moment Mr. Grey." Gail said and I nodded as Ana took my hand and led me over to the table where we took a seat while we waited for breakfast.

It was a few minutes later that Ryan and Teddy came down and sat at the table with us. When breakfast was served Phoebe came out and sat with the group. It was a quiet breakfast to say the least but I was just happy that everyone ate. Teddy and Phoebe were about to leave with Taylor when I called them to the side and handed Teddy his keys.

"What are these for?" Teddy asked.

"Speed with your sister again and Sawyer will be your new personal driver until you are thirty." I said as I turned and walked towards my office.

"Thank you dad." Teddy said and I just smiled as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

Phoebe's POV:

I wasn't too surprised that dad ended up giving Teddy his car back. Mom and Dad always had a soft spot for their first born, plus dad needed Taylor to become his personal body guard again being as he barely know his right from his left without him for the most part.

Teddy was thrilled to be behind the wheel of his car again and I was happy that there was a chance to have Adam drive me home like I had talked to him about yesterday.

"So I have soccer practice at the park after school, hitch a ride home with Ava." Teddy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad doesn't want me riding with Ava." I retorted.

"It's not like you don't blatantly do things to piss him off anyway." Teddy snapped and I held up my hands.

"Whoa, down Fido. What is eating you?" I asked and Teddy sighed as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"It's nothing. Look can you find another ride home today or do you want me to take you?" Teddy asked and I shook my head.

"No I can find someone to take me. I wouldn't want to keep you from a friendly soccer game with your friends."

"Fee..."

"No, it's fine, but I do wish you would tell me what was bothering you. I mean we used to be so close but in the past few years I have felt like you don't talk to me anymore." I said as I looked over at my brother and he just sighed.

"Can we talk later Fee. I just can't deal with talking about this right now." Teddy said and I nodded as we rode the rest of the way in silence.

I quickly made my way from the car and found Adam waiting for me by my locker.

"Miss Grey." Adam said as he moved so I could put my things away.

"How did you know this was my locker?" I asked and he just smirked.

"Lucky guess. Can I help you with your books?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't the 1970's I can handle carrying my books, but thanks for the offer." I said as I shut my locker and we headed down the hallway together.

"So are we still on for studying tonight?" Adam asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, just everyone has to be gone before dinner." I said relaying the message my mom gave me earlier.

"You don't seem happy about that." Adam said and I shook my head.

"My mom and dad just freaked because I stayed up all night last night trying to finish reading the book for our report."

"And did you finish?" Adam asked and I nodded.

"Um yeah, barely though. So have you read the book?" I asked and Adam nodded.

"I have a set aside time to make sure I get my homework done. I have a very strict schedule that I have to follow."

"Now your life is starting to sound like mine. Well at least I know that I am not going to be doing this project on my own this time." I said as we settled into our desk.

"What no help from Ava and her boyfriend?" Adam asked and I shook my head.

"We are lucky that they are even going to be making an appearance."

"We're lucky? We could just not put their names on the paper..."

"The teachers love Ava, it wouldn't be in our best interest."

"Figures." Adam joked and I smiled as Ava took a seat next to me and we settled in for class.

After school Ava and I walked out to her car and I assured her to go ahead and go without me. She just shook her head as she drove away and I turned and found Adam a few feet away waiting by a car.

"What no motorcycle?" I lightly teased as I walked towards Adam's car and he shook his head.

"Unfortunately not, Ms. Linc-my mother thought that this would keep you a little safer."

"Your mother is concerned with my safety?" I asked and he nodded.

"She wouldn't want your father to sue her if anything happened to you, she understands what a powerful business man your dad is." Adam quickly said and I sighed.

"Yeah that would be pretty bad." I said as he opened the passenger side door for me and I slipped into his car.

"Speaking of my mother, she has some strange interest in meeting you. She wanted to know if you would be able to come to dinner sometime soon." Adam said as he got into the car and put the key in the ignition.

"That will all probably depend on how this afternoon goes, but so far I would say you are off to a great start." I said as Adam slowly guided his car onto the main road.

"Well it's good to know that I am doing something right. So your dad knows that I am coming over?" Adam asked and I nodded.

"Of course he knows that you are coming over, he doesn't just let strangers wander into our house." I said and Adam just smirked.

"That is always good to know."

"So are you prepared for my dad flipping out when we arrive?" I asked and Adam nodded.

"I think I can handle your dad."

"I doubt that. Take the next left." I said and Adam eased his car onto the road.

I directed Adam the rest of the way to the house and I sighed as I saw my dad pacing in the front driveway a few feet away from Ava's car.

"And here we go." I said as I got out of Adam's car and my dad came storming over to where I was.

"Where in the world where you? And where is Teddy?" He barked and I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes at his overreaction.

"Ted had soccer practice and I was on my way here." I said as Adam hung out by the car trying not to get in the way but he clearly looked amused.

"Why didn't you go home with Ava?" He asked and I rolled my eyes as I walked past him and he followed me into the house, being sure to hold the door open for Adam who quickly followed the commotion inside.

"You said that I was not to ride with Ava until uncle Elliot bought her a new SAFER car. Your words not mine." I said as I spun to face him and he ran his hand through his hair once as he took a deep breath and faced Adam.

"Christian Grey, welcome to my home." He said as he extended his hand and Adam took it hesitantly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grey, I am Adam Smith but you probably knew that." Adam said and my dad gave a curt nod.

"Now that we have that out of the way Ava is waiting with your mother in the living room Phoebe."

"I'll go save her. Come on Adam." I said and Adam followed me to where Ava was talking to my mother about who knows what.

"Mom this is Adam, Adam this is my mom." I said as I took a seat next to Ava.

"It's nice to meet you Adam. Tyler should be coming over soon right?" My mom asked and I looked over at Ava who nodded.

"Yeah, he just had to run by his house for a minute but he will be here as soon as he can." Ava said as Adam took a seat in an arm chair a few feet away from the couch we were on.

"Alright well I am going to let you three get started, let me know if you need anything I will just be in the other room." She said as she quickly exited and I sighed knowing that my parents were going to be watching us on the security system the entire time.

Tyler showed up a little while after we started the project but him being late didn't really slow down our progress being as he wasn't a big help. The project was just about done when my mom came in and informed us that everyone had to go and reluctantly I helped ushered everyone out.

Ava and Tyler were having a moment by Ava's car while I walked Adam over to his car so I could say goodbye.

"So I think I am just going to finish up the project when I get home and I will show you the finished product on Monday." Adam said as he played with his car keys.

"You don't have to do that..."

"Trust me, I want to do it. So yeah just talk to your parents about the dinner thing because my mom really wants to meet you and I guess that's it." Adam said and I nodded.

"Yep, so um you have my number and if you need help with the project-"

"Yeah I'll text you."

"Or if you just wanted to text me, you know for the fun of it, that would be cool too." I said and Adam smiled.

"I think I will take you up on that Ms. Grey." He said as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Bye Adam." I said with a slight blush.

"Go eat and get some sleep and I will text you tomorrow." Adam said and I nodded. "Good night Phoebe." He said as he lightly stroked my face and then got into his car and I took a few steps away so that he could pull out of the driveway without me being in the way.

I watched as Adam drove away and then I turned and walked back into the house where my dad was watching from the doorway.

"I don't like him." My dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care." I said as I passed him and walked over to the table where everyone, except for Teddy and my dad, were seated ready for dinner.

"You should care." My dad said as he sat down at the table and I looked over at my mother who was ignoring the pair of us the best she could.

"You just don't like him because he touched my face." I said and my dad just looked at my mother and sighed.

"When will dinner be out?" He asked and Mrs. Jones walked out and served dinner without a word.

"Thank you Gail." My mother said as she placed the last plate on the table and she just nodded as she left us to dinner.

"So Phoebe, your mother and I have been talking and we think that we might have been a little excessive with your grounding."

"Wait, so what does that mean?" I asked and my mom smiled as she locked eyes with your dad.

"Tomorrow your dad and I are going to take you to get your license and then we have a little surprise for you."

"Seriously?" I asked and they both just nodded.

"Yes seriously. Now finish eating and then go take a shower, I haven't forgotten what I told you this morning." She said and I sighed as I went back to eating.

"So Adam asked if I could possibly have dinner with him and his mom sometime." I said as I nearly finished my meal.

"Your father and I will think about it." Mom said before dad could shoot down my request and I nodded as I pushed my plate away slightly.

"I'm done, may I be excused?" I asked and my dad nodded and I quickly took off towards my room hoping to have a text from Adam waiting for me.

* * *

Ana's POV:

I knew that I was really pushing Christian when it came to the whole Adam issue but I also knew that if we didn't give Phoebe a little bit of what she wanted we were going to have one unruly teenager on our hands and I knew that was the last thing that Christian was prepared to deal with.

"Ryan when you are finished can you take Blake upstairs for a little bit?" Christian asked and Ryan nodded as he finished eating the last bite of his dinner and then took his little brother upstairs.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked not looking up from my plate as I continued to eat the little bit of chicken that was left on my plate.

"I think you know what I want to talk to you about. Who does this kid think he is asking Phoebe to go out to dinner with him and his mom? I mean the two of them just met and they are already planning dinners together?" Christian asked and I sighed as I laid my fork down.

"Well if I remember correctly it didn't take too long for us to go from just meeting to well you know." I said and he sighed.

"She better not take after her mother in that way, I will ground her until she is forty." Christian snapped and I lightly smirked as I shook my head playfully.

"So dramatic Mr. Grey. Can I take this as you want to see the background check on Mr. Smith?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, that hasn't changed since meeting him. Actually meeting him has only made me want to see his background check even more." Christian said and I nodded knowing that this was coming.

"Then I guess I have to keep my promise. You can see the background check only if you agree to let her go to this dinner with his mother..."

"No. I let this kid into my house without a background check but there is no way in hell that I am letting my daughter go out to dinner with a stranger without me knowing who these people are. Ana I cannot do it, that is a hard limit." Christian said and I could see the panic that was setting in.

He was feeling so out of control with this whole situation. Phoebe wasn't the little girl that he knew anymore and he wasn't sure where he fit into her life. It was easy when Fee was little, anything that went wrong she would run to her dad to have him fix and now things were just complicated. Fee doesn't run to Christian for help anymore, in fact she hated to be around him now. She has turned into an independent pain in the ass. She is stubborn, controlling, hardheaded, she is her father in so many ways that the two just clash and Christian doesn't understand how to deal with it.

"Christian I understand that but Fee won't. She finally feels like we are trusting her, you didn't totally lose it when Adam brought her home, and you were nice for the most part. Christian you have to try..."

"I am trying Ana but Phoebe is not going to dinner with people I know nothing about. I get that I am a control freak Ana, I do but she is my daughter and I have a responsibility to keep her safe..."

"She is OUR daughter Christian, not just yours. How about this, I will look at the background check and if I think that you need to go through it then I will hand it to you and you can take it from there. Would that work?" I asked and he paused for a moment.

"You have to look at it BEFORE she goes out to dinner with them, no exceptions. And she has to take Sawyer and Taylor with her to dinner."

"Just one." I said negotiating with him and he sighed.

"Fine, she can go with just one but I get to choose the restaurant in which they meet and I get to set up a private dining room for their dinner." Christian said and I nodded.

"I think that is more than fair. So is her surprise ready for tomorrow?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well that depends on if she goes to bed tonight." He said and I smiled.

"Go check on your sons and find out where Teddy is and I am going to go make sure our little princess is in bed asleep." I said as I got up from the table and Christian walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I can't believe she is sixteen." He said as he placed a kiss on my temple and I sighed.

"I can't believe my baby boy graduates this year and he is going off to college." I said.

"I try not to think about that too much." Christian said as we reached the top of the stairs and parted ways.

Phoebe was lying in her bed with her phone in her hands as I walked in.

"Texting Adam?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, he told me to go to bed and is refusing to text me back so I was talking to Ava." She said as she placed her phone on her nightstand and I picked it up and moved it farther away so it wouldn't tempt her to stay awake late tonight.

"That boy is a good influence, you should listen to him. Anyway I talked to your dad and you can go to dinner with Adam and his mom but dad has certain rules that you need to follow..."

"Of course he does." Phoebe said as she slipped under her covers and laid her head on her pillow.

"He is picking the restaurant and you have to take Sawyer with you but that is it. There will be no background checks and he will not be monitoring your evening." I said and she sighed.

"I guess this is good as its going to get." She said and I nodded.

"Get some sleep, we have an eventful day tomorrow. I love you Phoebe." I said as I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too mom and thanks for making dad back down on this whole thing, I really appreciate it." She said as she rolled on her side and I smiled.

"He only does this because he loves you." I said and she shook her head.

"No, he does this because he is a control freak and he wants to control every aspect of my life." She retorted and I sighed not really wanting to get into this with her right now.

"Go to sleep Phoebe I am not going to sit here and argue about your father with you. We both know that he loves you so much now get some rest of I am sure your father will be more than happy to come and sit in here until you go to sleep." I said and Phoebe rolled her eyes as I walked over and shut the lights off before I closed her door and walked down the hall where Teddy was walking into his room.

"What took you so long?" I asked and he spun to face me.

"Our scrimmage game took a little longer than anticipated and then we went out to get some pizza. I meant to text you to let you know but I forgot." Teddy said and I nodded.

"If your dad asks you texted me and I forgot, now take a shower and then you can do whatever." I said as I gave him a hug and then kissed his golden hair before I released him and let him go into his room.

God I wished that I could keep these kids from growing up. I could remember when Teddy was running around in the meadow with Fee when they were just babies and now one was off with his friends while the other one is texting her boyfriend. Time went by so fast and I was about to do it all again. Christian I surely are crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it wasn't out on Friday I had a very busy week and got a little behind but I stayed up late to make sure I got it out as soon as possible and here it is so I hope you enjoy the next chapter, this one is sort of the calm before the giant shit storm that is about to come!_

* * *

"Good morning Phoebe!" My mother said as she pressed a kiss to my forehead and I groaned and rolled over pulling the covers over my head.

"Go away." I moaned as she began to tug on my blankets, making me pull back or lose the warmth of my covers all together.

"See Ana I told you she really didn't want to get her license." My dad teased and I shot up in bed.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes." I said as I slipped out of the warm comfort my bed had provided and I watched as my dad gave my mom a knowing smile as they walked out of my room.

As soon as they were gone I went into my bathroom and turned on my curling iron so it could heat up while I brushed my teeth. I ran the water in the sink as I brushed my teeth, something that was a wasteful habit but it kept me focused on what I was doing. As soon as I was finished brushing my teeth I rushed out of my bathroom and to my closet so I could pick out a nice outfit. I mean the photo that went on my license was going to be with me for a couple of years at least so it was going to be good, no matter how long it took.

I quickly settled on a black lace tank top and a pair of jean shorts and then went back into the bathroom to get to work on lightly curling my hair. When I was finished I turned off my curling iron, fixed my makeup, slipped on my black converse, and then walked down to the living room where my parents were waiting for me.

"That's what you're wearing?" My dad asked and I nodded.

"Yes it is." I said as I stood in front of them and placed my hands on my hips.

"Christian I think she looks nice." My mom said as she grabbed his hand that was fidgeting on his knee as he continued to look me over as if I was one of his possessions.

"Mom we're heading over to grandma and grandpa's." Teddy said as he carried Blake on his hip.

"Drive carefully." My dad said as his three male heirs all walked out of the house together.

"Can we go now?" I asked and my dad gave my mom a look before she sighed and looked at me.

"Can you at least put a jacket on sweetie?" My mother asked playing the middleman yet again.

"Fine but then can we go?" I asked and my dad nodded. "Then I will be down in a minute." I said as I turned as I ran up the stairs and grabbed a jean jacket that matched my shorts and threw it on as I ran back down to where my parents were still waiting.

"Much better, isn't it Christian?" My mom asked and my dad put on a tight smile and nodded.

"Let's get going, Taylor will be driving us there." My dad said as he ushered my mom and myself out of the house.

The drive to the DMV seemed to take forever. I was so anxious about getting my license that every second that passed seemed like an hour. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity we parked and my dad got out of the car and talked to Taylor for a second before he motioned for my mother and I to follow him inside.

"Phoebe I've made an appointment for you so as soon as we go in there someone will talk to you about everything." My dad said and I couldn't help but smile being as this was the one time my dad's control freak tendencies were paying off in a big way.

As soon as we entered the building my parents and I were escorted into an office. My dad filled out a few papers and they checked my scores from my driving test from the private instructor my dad had gotten me and then I was asked to stand in front of a blue screen so they could take my picture. It was a few minutes after that, that they asked for my signature and then they printed my license and I let out a small squeal as I held it my hands for the first time.

"Excited?" My mom asked and I nodded before I gave her a huge hug and then gave one to my dad who stiffened for a second before he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled away from my dad and he just smiled.

"You're welcome but this isn't all that we are doing today. Come on your mother and I have a surprise for you." He said as he extended his hand and I took it.

Once we were in the car Taylor took off in some unknown direction and I sat between my parents trying to pick up on any hints that they were giving off but there was nothing from either of them. It was only when we arrived back at home that I was slightly disappointed being as when Teddy got his license he had also received a car from our parents.

"I thought you said that there was another surprise." I said as we got out of the car and walked towards the house and my mom looked at my dad.

"Did we say that?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I guess we must have if Phoebe thinks we said it." My dad teased.

"So is there another surprise or not?" I asked and my dad smirked.

"Turn around." He said and I whirled around to see Taylor step out of a brand new bright red Audi A6.

"Nice color choice." My mother muttered to my dad but I didn't think too much of her comment as I ran over to Taylor and he handed me the keys.

"This is really mine?" I asked and my dad nodded as he pulled himself away from my mother and walked towards me.

"Yes this is really yours but now that you have a license and a car there are a few rules that you have to follow." He said and I nodded as I circled the car running my hand along the smooth paint as I admired it. "You are not to have anyone in the car unless you have asked first, there is no speeding, and I know that I put in the nice speaker system in your car but do not turn the music up too loud especially when you are first starting out."

"Can I take it for a ride?" I asked and my dad nodded.

"Of course, the car is yours, but I get to come along with you this time." My dad said and I shrugged as I ran over to the driver's side and hopped in the car.

It was a few minutes later that I was easing the car out onto the road. My dad was rambling on and on about the different safety things that he had put in the car while I just paid attention to the way that the car purred as I drove it. It was easy to handle and on top of that it was all mine.

"So do you like it?" My dad asked and I nodded.

"I really do. I mean Teddy's car is sportier..."

"But your car is safer Fee." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter, but I really do like my car. Thank you." I said as I slowed down as we approached a red light.

"You're welcome Fee. Now take us home, I'm sure your mother will want some company soon." My dad said and I happily made a u-turn and headed back towards the house, maybe speeding just a little on the way back to see what the car was capable of.

When I got back home dad pressed the garage door opener and I saw an open space in the garage for my new car and I slowly pulled my car in. When I was done my dad and I walked back into the house where mom was reading through manuscripts on the couch and she just smiled at us as we walked in.

"How was the car?" She asked and I grinned from ear to ear.

"Fantastic, I really love it." I said as I walked over and sat down on the couch next to her and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into her side.

"I'm glad baby. Christian your mom called and she wants us to all come over for dinner tonight." My mom said and my dad sighed.

"What time?" He asked and my mom smirked.

"As soon as we can, she is a little eager to hear about Adam." My mom said and I rolled my eyes knowing that I was going to be playing twenty questions with my grandmother until she was satisfied with my answers tonight.

"Let her know that we will be there no later than six thirty but not a minute sooner." My dad said and I relaxed into the couch knowing that I had some time to prep myself for dinner.

"I will let her know."

"I have a few calls to make and then we need to get ready, but I think that there is some other reading you need to take care of Ana." My dad said as he swiftly turned and walked towards his office and my mom sighed.

"Go call Ava and tell her about your car." My mom said and I happily jumped up and ran up the stairs.

I took my phone and sent a quick text to Ava about my new car and then I got down to what I really wanted to do. I sent a text to Adam and then ignored Ava's response as I waited for Adam to reply. It was about a minute later that I was about to give up when my phone lit up with a response.

_So you got your license, congrats! Oh and I want a picture of this new car, being as your dad is Christian Grey it is either a tank or a good looking car no doubt._

_-Adam_

I smiled as I read his response and I quickly typed a short message back to him.

_I will send you a picture a little later, and no it is not a tank. Although I think my dad might have considered getting me one of those if it wasn't for the fact I would have to park it at school._

_-P_

I sat on my bed with my phone in my lap while I waited for him respond. It wasn't that I was overly eager about talking to Adam it was just that, I missed talking to him.

_I'll be waiting for that picture. So was that you admitting that you can't park, because I am pretty sure it was._

_-Adam_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I read his text.

_It's not that I am bad at parking it is just that everyone else parks terribly which makes it almost impossible for me to park right!_

_-P_

I replied and I knew that he was going to have a field day with my response.

_Oh so now you not being able to park is everyone else's fault?_

_-Adam_

I laughed at his text and I quickly came up with a reply.

_Yes. So how is the project coming along?_

_-P_

I figured that I had been given enough grief about my parking so it was now time to change the subject onto something that was not making fun of me, or at least attempt to do that.

_Nice change of subject there, I almost didn't notice_

_-Adam_

I just rolled my eyes at the text and laid back on my bed trying to come up with a good response for him.

_Yeah well seriously how is the project coming? I need an A in this class or my dad will kill me so?_

_-P_

It was only a mere second later that I got a response.

_The project is coming along great. Hey my mom just got home can I text you later?_

_-Adam_

I quickly responded not wanting to lose contact with him.

_I have a dinner thing later, please talk to me a little more! 5 minutes?_

_-P_

_p.s. I'm begging you and I look cute when I beg!_

It was a few moments later that my phone sprang back to life but I was disappointed when I found it was just a message from Ava yelling at me for not responding to her first text message not Adam. I sent off a apology to Ava and told her that I was getting ready for dinner with the grandparents so I would have to talk to her later and then I tossed my phone to the side.

I walked over to my closet and started looking through appropriate outfits for dinner tonight. I was sort of bummed that Adam couldn't talk to me anymore and I was stuck going through my closet to find something nice to wear.

"Hey we have to leave in an hour, do you know what you want to wear?" My mom asked as she walked in and I nodded.

"Yeah I think so." I said as I pulled out a white sundress and set it on my bed and then walked back to the closet to go through my shoes.

"I think your red pumps would look nice." My mom said as she came up behind me and I nodded as I pulled the shoes out and placed them next to the dress.

"Is dad done with his calls?" I asked and my mom shrugged.

"I don't think he is. Do you need some help with getting ready?" My mom asked and I thought about turning her down but in the end I decided that I would let her help.

"Sure." I said as she took my hand and led me into the bathroom.

I leaned against the counter as my mom fixed my hair from earlier and then she put some lip gloss on me.

"So do you know when you are going out to dinner with Adam and his mom?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, actually I need to talk to him about that. I sort of forgot to mention it."

"That's okay I am sure you have some time. Why don't you go grab your dress and then bring it back in here and I will help you into it so you won't ruin your hair." My mom said and I nodded as I turned and walked over to my bed.

I grabbed the dress and then turned to go back when I saw my phone sitting there and I picked it up and unlocked it. I mean I guess now was as good a time as any to send a text to Adam about dinner. He might actually respond if I told him that I could go.

I sent a text to him letting him know that my parents were letting me go to dinner with him and then I walked back to the bathroom and let my mom help me get dressed. When we were done my mom went off to get ready herself and I checked my phone again but there was no text from Adam so I just slipped my phone into a small clutch purse and made my way downstairs where my dad was on the phone talking to someone. I took a seat on the couch and grabbed a book off of the coffee table and started reading when my dad ended his phone call and took a seat next to me.

"So tell me a little more about Adam." He said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Really dad?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes really. We have some time to kill before dinner and I want to get to know more about him."

"Then why don't you just read the stupid background check?" I asked and he sighed.

"Your mother won't let me." He said and I smiled knowing that my mother was telling the truth when she told me there was going to be no background checks.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Really so I have to go about finding things out about Adam like any normal parent would." He said and I nodded.

"What do you want to know?" I said knowing that I had the upper hand and my dad smiled.

"You're going to tell me about him?" He asked and I nodded.

"I am going to tell you what I know about him and I think you should know." I said and my dad sighed.

"Then just tell me what you think I should know about him." My dad said and I thought for a moment.

"He was adopted not too long ago by a woman, Ellen I think. Anyway his birth mother dropped him off somewhere when he was seven because she didn't want him anymore and he has been in the system up until he was adopted."

"What's his GPA?" My dad asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I tell you all of this and all you want to know is his GPA?" I asked and he nodded.

"You're too smart to date some slacker like the fool Ava is dating." My dad stated and I shook my head.

"He just transferred but he knows his stuff, I mean you saw him help me on the project." I said and my dad nodded.

"I did but he could have just been putting on a show for me and your mother."

"Oh because he is so used to being watched on CCTV." I joked and my dad laughed.

"That is true. So you really do like your car?" He asked and I nodded as I cuddled into his side and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"I really do daddy. It's better than I imagined." I said relaxing into his side and he just pulled me tighter into his side.

We stayed like that until a flash from a camera broke us apart and I looked up to see my mom admiring the photo she had taken of the two of us.

"Now this one is getting framed." She said and I rolled my eyes as I got off the couch only to be pulled back down by my dad.

"I think I have an idea for a picture. Ana give the camera to Gail and then sit next to me." My dad said as he held me captive on his lap and my mom quickly ran out of the room.

"I don't like getting my picture taken." I said as I struggled to get free.

"I never would have guessed with the way you dolled yourself up for your license photo today." My dad teased as my mom came and sat next to him and Mrs. Jones stood in front of us holding the camera.

"Okay on the count of three..."

"No, let me go!" I shouted as I struggled against my dad but it was no use as he clutched me tighter to his chest.

"One...two..."

Right before Mrs. Jones said three me dad started to tickle me and I couldn't help but shift down between my parents and laugh as the picture was snapped.

My dad continued to hold me in place as my mom checked to make sure the picture it was good and once he got the nod from my mom he let me go and I shot up and glared at him.

"That was mean, I'll meet you two at grandma's." I said as I gathered my things and headed out to my car.

When I made it to my grandparents house I pulled in next to Teddy's car and then walked up to the house where my grandmother greeted me at the door.

"Your dad told me you were on your way..."

"Let me see this new car." My grandfather said as he walked up behind my grandmother with Blake on his hip and Ryan right on his heels.

"Men." My grandmother stated as she let my grandfather out to go take a look at the car and she guided me into the house.

"Where is Teddy?" I asked as my grandmother took my jacket and she sighed.

"He had been in a fowl mood since your father called, he is currently in the boat house trying to avoid your grandfather and I."

"Would you mind if I excused myself and went to talk to him?" I asked and my grandmother shook her head.

"Go ahead sweetie, and by the way nice car." She said giving my hand a slight squeeze.

I quickly got up from where I was seated and started to make my way towards the pool house. Teddy had been in a fowl mood for a while now and I was going to get to the bottom of his man-swings.

When I got to the boat house I kicked off my pumps being as my feet were killing me and I started up the stairs. When I made it upstairs I saw that Teddy was outside on the porch leaning over the railing and I went over to the open door and watched him for a second before I knocked on the door frame and made my presence known.

"Mom and dad here too?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not yet, so what did dad say that got you all like this?" I asked as I walked out and leaned on the railing next to him.

"Fee..."

"No more excuses Ted. I am tired of waiting, this is later now spill." I said and Teddy sighed.

"Dad wants me to become the next him. He has made it so I now have an internship sort of position at his company and I can't do it, I just don't want to be him. I mean not work him anyway."

"Then what do you want?" I asked and he turned to me.

"Do you remember that paper that you stole from me and read and I told you I copied it from a website?" He asked and I smirked remembering that day, Teddy got in so much trouble with our parents that day.

"Of course I remember that day." I said and he nodded.

"I wrote that paper, I love writing. In fact I just finished a novel that I have been working on, and I think that it can turn into something great but dad..."

"Has anyone read it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No but that doesn't matter dad wants me to take over his business and he has me swamped with his crap. In fact he called today to talk about work, I just can't take it Fee. And on top of all of this I am leaving for college soon and I don't think I am going to be able to major in what I want to, let alone go to the school I want."

"Where do you want to go?" I asked and Teddy ran his hands through his copper hair.

"Where mom went. With Blake being so young and the new baby I want to be close by, but again dad wants me to go to Harvard, do what he didn't." Teddy said and I sighed knowing how demanding our dad could be.

"What does mom think?" I asked and he let out a small laugh.

"She doesn't know, in fact you were the first person I told about this whole writing thing. I am just at the end of my rope Fee I really am." Teddy said and I took a minute and then smiled.

"What if I told you I had an idea?" I asked and Teddy gave me a look.

"What kind of idea?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"You wrote a book right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah but what is that suppose to do?" He asked.

"Well what if we got your book published? I mean if you were a published author then dad would have to validate what your dream is." I said and Teddy nodded.

"Yeah but no one will read my stuff." He said and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come up with a pen name and I will make sure your book is read by the best publisher in the US." I said and he thought for a moment before he spoke.

"That would be mom, what are you thinking?" He asked and I smirked.

"Get me a pen name and a copy and then be ready to make revisions..."

"What about the work dad wants me to do?" He asked and I sighed.

"If you can get that to me as well I can take care of it. Look Teddy I love you and if this is what you want then I am going to do whatever I can to help you with that, plus we both know that if I didn't help you, you would just fold and do whatever dad wants you to. You have no spine brother." I teased and Teddy lightly shoved me before he pulled me into a hug.

"I guess another reason I don't want to go far away for school is that I will miss being around you munchkin." He said and I smiled.

"I would miss you too big brother, but you do know you are going to owe me for doing this." I said and he nodded.

"Consider it taken care of." He said as he pulled away and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Consider what taken care of?" I asked and he smirked.

"I took Adam's background check from mom's desk and hid it so when you go out on your date with him it will be prying parents free." Teddy said as we walked back into the boat house.

"Thanks I think. Anyway mom and dad should be here soon so we might as well head back to the house, maybe you will have time to take a look at my new car." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Seen it, but you're right we should get going. And seriously thanks again Phoebe, and not just for everything, but for being my annoying little sister." He said and I just smirked as we walked down the stairs and I paused to replace my shoes.

"Any time brother, any time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoebe:**

"So can you make dinner tonight?" Adam asked as I took a seat next to him in class.

This was the first time that we had talked all weekend since he mysteriously disappeared from our texting conversation and I had to admit I was slightly annoyed that he was acting as if nothing had happened.

"What's the rush?" I asked and he shrugged.

"There is no rush it is just that tonight is one of the few nights my mom has off of work so dinner wouldn't have to be really late, that is all." Adam said and I sighed knowing that there was no way to stay mad at him.

"I would have to let my parents know but I think I can make it work."

"Great, so you never sent me a picture of your car." Adam said and I rolled my eyes at his ignorance of bring up the conversation that he had left prematurely.

"You really want to go there? We were texting and then all of a sudden your mom comes home and you vanish acting like she is more important than me." I said diving into the anger that I had let go moments before.

"I told you I had to go..."

"But you could have texted me later, or at least have let me know you were alive." I snapped and Adam sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my mom doesn't like it when I divide my attention. She isn't home that often and when she is home she likes to make family time a priority. I'll talk to her though, I don't want to make you feel like you aren't important." Adam said as he leaned over and grabbed my hand and I sighed.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, I understand how important family time can be." I said feeling bad for the way I snapped at him.

"Yeah, so here is the project." He said as he pulled a red folder out of his bag and handed it to me. "I have everything saved on my computer so just let me know if you think we need to change something."

"Alright I will look it over this afternoon and let you know what I think at dinner."

"So we are on for dinner?" He asked and I nodded.

"Like I told you I will make it work, but just fair warning I will have a security guard with me and my dad will be making the reservations." I said and he smiled.

"And I thought my mom was overbearing." He teased as I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the front of the class as our teacher walked in.

At lunch I called my mom and asked if it was okay to go out to dinner with Adam and she told me she would check with my dad but she was okay with it and she would more than likely be home when I got there to help me get ready. In other words she was now in the process of rushing home to try to find the background check that Teddy hid before my dad finds out she didn't read it before she let me go.

I just smiled as I put my phone away and I enjoyed the rest of my lunch with Adam, Ava, and Tyler.

After school I carefully drove home and walked through the door to where my mother was frantically searching through a stack of manuscripts that were on the table.

"Hey mom, looking for something?" I asked as I shut the door behind me and she stopped what she was doing and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey baby, are you done with school already?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, so dad was okay with me going out right?" I asked and my mom paused for a second before she nodded.

"He is, he made a reservation at Cravings and Sawyer is going with you." She said and I nodded.

"Alright. I am going to go do some homework so I will be ready to go later. What time is the reservation?" I asked and my mom ran a hand through her hair.

"Six, but I have a lot of work to do honey..."

"Alright I get the hint mom, I'll leave you alone." I said as I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Mrs. Jones was busy cooking a meal that she would freeze so my dad could heat it up later in the week.

"Mrs. Jones can I please have a glass of water?" I asked and she turned to me and smiled as I sent off a quick text to Adam to let him know about the reservation.

"Of course, do you need something to eat?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No thanks your sandwich was fantastic and you cut the crust off." I said and she smiled.

"I take notes Miss Grey. So you are going on your date tonight?" She asked and I sighed.

"It's not a date, I am just going out to dinner with Adam and his mother." I said and she smiled.

"If that's all." She chided as she handed me a glass of water and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, I'll be in my room if anyone asks." I said as I turned with my water and headed up to my room.

I finished up my homework relatively quickly so I wasn't too bothered when Teddy came in and flopped down on my bed.

"Well I have a pen name." He said and I nodded as I finished up my last math problem.

"And do you have a copy of your novel?" I asked and he sighed.

"That's the thing, there is no way for me to print it without raising red flags with dad. I mean he knows how many times the toilets flush in this house let alone how much ink the printers have." Teddy said and I put my pencil down.

"Get me a flash drive with it on it. Jeeze, I have to take care of everything for you don't I? I am going to have to ask for ten percent of the profit that is to come from this." I joked and Ted rolled his eyes as he handed me a flash drive.

"Thanks for this, and I will forward the emails from dad to you." Teddy said as he left the room and I sighed as thought about how much shit I had gotten myself into.

I called in a favor with a guy from the tech club at school and he promised to have Teddy's stuff printed, bound, and ready for me to pick up tomorrow. After that I went ahead and read through the emails that dad had sent Teddy and I could see why he wasn't keen on becoming the next Christian Grey, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle.

I quickly worked on some of the basic paperwork that dad had sent to Teddy and got that all sent out to dad through Ted's account, which I hacked, and then I got up and started to rummage through my closet trying to find something acceptable for tonight. I had finally settled on a plum colored dress aunt Kate had bought for me when there was a knock on my door and I turned to see my dad standing there.

"Are you ready to go out?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just have to change and then I will be ready." I said as I picked up a pair of heels to go with the dress.

"Do I need to go through the rules with you or do you think you know them?" My dad asked and I smiled.

"I know your rules dad, all of them, I just like giving you a hard time." I said and he nodded as he took a few more steps into my room.

"No hard times tonight, and I mean that Phoebe."

"Alright dad." I said as I walked over to the bathroom so I could change. "Anything else?" I asked as I paused in the doorway and he was silent for a moment before he shook his head.

"Just be careful." He said and I smiled.

"I will be, now let me get ready so I can be on time." I said and he laughed as he pivoted and left the room.

It didn't take me long to get dressed. All I had to do was slip on the dress, run a brush through my hair, fix my makeup, and then slip on my shoes before I headed downstairs to go grab Sawyer so we could leave.

"Call if anything happens." My dad said blocking the door so I couldn't leave just yet.

"I will, but seriously nothing is going to happen." I said and he sighed as he gave me one last hug.

"Be good." He whispered into my ear and I smirked.

"I always am." I said and he just laughed as our hug ended and he stepped aside so I could leave as my mom came out of my dad's office.

"Christian-"

"Ah, Ana you are just in time, Phoebe is about to leave."

"Christian-"

"Bye mom." I said as I gave her a quick hug and then bolted out the door so that there was no way my parents could change their minds about me going.

There was no phone call from my dad on the fifteen minute journey to Crave, so either my mom didn't tell him yet, or he didn't care, more then likely though she hadn't told him.

It was just before six when Sawyer pulled into a parking spot and I got out and followed him into the building where we were led back into a small private dining room. Seated at the table was an older woman with striking platinum blonde hair, I could only guess that this was Adam's mother, but Adam was no where to be seen.

"Sawyer I think I can take it from here." I said as I stopped at the door and Sawyer looked at my guest and then shook his head.

"Phoebe I think it would be best if I went in with you..."

"Stay here." I said in a matter of fact tone and I closed the door as I walked inside the room leaving Sawyer out in the main dining room.

"You must be Phoebe, Adam had to run home to get something but he should be right back, I'm Elena." The woman said as she stood up and offered her hand to me. "You're much prettier than I imagined, especially since you seemed to favor your mother." She said as we were seated.

"You know my mother?" I asked and she sighed.

"Your father too, actually I know your father better than your mother, a lot better, but we don't have a lot of time to get into that. I am actually surprised that they let you come tonight." She said and I nodded being as I was surprised as well.

"Well they don't know you are Adam's mom and what do you mean by we don't have a lot of time?" I asked slightly confused as she took a sip of wine from her glass.

"So you and Adam are dating?" She asked changing the subject with a smile.

"Adam and I are just friends." I assured her and her smile widened.

"For now. You know once your father finds out who I am he isn't going to let you see Adam." She said and I cocked my head to the side.

"And why not?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Your father and I had a disagreement in the past and he, well he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Although if I can be honest your father is a very dark man with some dirty secrets that he should be more concerned about than he is." She said as she wiped away some condensation that had built up on her glass. "That isn't the point though is it? We are here because you and Adam fancy each other isn't that right?" She asked and I slowly nodded.

"I guess." I replied grabbing the water glass that was in front of my and taking a sip to try to clear my thoughts at the moment.

"Well I just want to say that no matter what happens tonight I stand behind you and my son a hundred percent and you are welcome at my house anytime you desire." She said and I half smiled.

"Thanks, I think."

"You know you have your father's eyes, that was one of my favorite things about your dad-"

"Hey sorry I'm late, I forgot these at the house." Adam said as he walked over and handed me a small thing of white roses.

"These are gorgeous, thank you." I said as I stood up and gave him a hug before we both took a seat at the table.

"Innocence, purity, youthfulness, all represented by the white rose, did you know that?" Elena asked and I shook my head.

"I had no idea, they are just really pretty." I said as I laid them down on the table before I heard my dad's voice through the door.

"Where is she?" He bellowed and I pinched the bridge of my nose as I waited for the Christian Grey invasion to start.

**Ana:**

"I can't believe she is going out tonight to meet with people I didn't look into. It feels, weird." Christian said as he turned back to me after Phoebe all but bolted out the door.

I had tried to tell Christian that she shouldn't be going but each time he interrupted me I looked at Fee's face and in the end I couldn't do it, she deserved to go and have a good time tonight.

"So was there anything interesting on the back ground check?" Christian asked as he took my hand and led me into the living room and I shook my head.

"No." I said knowing that if I went too much into detail I would be caught in a lie, and that was the last thing I wanted.

_Well if that is the last thing you wanted then you should just tell the truth! _My subconscious screamed at me as my inner diva flipped through Christian's punishment catalogue trying to find something to suit her fancy.

"What was his GPA?" Christian asked and I shrugged.

"I skimmed Christian, I didn't think his GPA was that important." I lied again and he sighed as my subconscious shook her head at me.

"GPA is very important Ana, where is the background check? Now that Phoebe is gone there would be no harm in me just taking a quick look." He said and I knew that there was no way I could keep this charade up.

"I lost it." I stated and he cocked his head to the side.

"Before or after you read it?" He asked sternly.

"After." I squeaked and he raised his eye brow.

"Really? What is his middle name?" He asked and I knew I had been caught.

"Fine I never read it, I lost it before." I said in a small voice knowing that Christian was turing from loving husband into irrational and overly protective father at the moment.

Before I even had a chance to process his mood swing he was on the phone ordering another background check to be sent to him immediately. From there his eyes darkened as he looked at me and I gulped as we waited in silence for the fax to be sent. The next sound that was made was the sound of the printer working and Christian turned from me and walked into his office only returning a few minutes later with the paper in his hand.

"Let's read shall we?" He asked and I took a seat next to him on the couch and read over his shoulder.

**Adam William Smith-Lincoln**

**DOB: **Jan 17, 2014, Tacoma, WA

**Address: **1678 Nth Haven Rd., Seattle, WA 98888

**Mobile No: **360 876 9028

**SSN: **945-34-2130

**Occupation: **Student at Eastwood Private Institution

**GPA: **3.2

**Prior Education: **Home schooled age 7-12

Buck Wood Middle

Seattle Valley High

**Father: **Richard Howard Smith

DOB: Oct 13, 1985

Deceased: Nov 18, 2015

**Mother: **Rachel Elizabeth Freeman

DOB: April 2 1989

**Adoptive Mother: **Elena Lincoln

I didn't have to read any further to know that I was in a shit load of trouble. My daughter, my baby girl, was out with that bitch troll and her adopted son.

"Get Taylor." I said as I hopped up off the couch followed seconds later by Christian who had his phone to his ear and was ordering Taylor to have the car ready and out front now.

I was silently cursing myself as we waited for the car to be pulled around. Had I of just let Christian read the stupid thing none of this would be happening. Our daughter would be upstairs, safe and sound, not out at some restaurant with that bitch troll.

The ride was tense to say the least. Sawyer had called as soon as he saw Elena and Christian assured him that we were already on the way.

"You know this was not how I wanted to spend my night." Christian said and I sighed.

"Christian-"

"Not now, we can talk about it later." He snapped and I just turned and looked out the window as the car sped in the direction of the restaurant.

Taylor dropped us off in the front of the restaurant and Christian took off towards the private dining room with me hot on his tail being as I knew this was going to lead to a huge confrontation.

"Where is she?" Christian asked and Sawyer pointed to the doors.

Within seconds Christian was through the doors and I sighed as I followed behind him. Elena was seated across from Phoebe, her hair was in her normal blonde bob, and the smirk that was planted across her face made me want to kick her teeth in.

"Phoebe lets go." Christian snarled not breaking eye contact with Elena.

"Dad-"

"NOW!" He said and Phoebe looked to me to do something but I just shook my head letting her know that she needed to go.

"I'm not going." Phoebe said and I felt my breath hitch as she locked eyes with Christian.

"Phoebe go out to the car now, this is the last time that I am going to ask." He said and she shook her head refusing to move.

"What are you going to do to make me leave?" She asked and Christian turned to me with burning eyes.

"Deal with her." He said in a low voice and I sent Phoebe a pleading look to just do as he said.

"Phoebe-" I said and she shook her head as she stormed out of the room and I followed after her to make sure she made it to the car alright.

"You promised, you and dad both promised," Phoebe said stopping short of the SUV. "but apparently promises mean nothing to you!" Phoebe screamed as she finished and I tried to rub her arm but she swatted me away. "Don't touch me, you don't get to fix this, it's your fault that everything is so screwed up in the first place." She said as she climbed into the car and then slammed the door shut behind her.

"I'll take her home." Taylor said coming up behind me and I turned to him and gave him a half smile.

"Thank you." I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and walked back to the private dining room that Adam was just exiting as I approached.

"Your daughter is quite a character, not at all what I was expecting being as she is Ana's offspring." Elena sneered as she swirled her wine around in he glass.

"That is my wife you are talking about you best watch your words." Christian said in a low growl as I joined him at his side and Elena just shrugged.

"Just making an observation, that's all. Please take a seat, it seems like we have a lot to talk about." She said gesturing to the two vacated seat and Christian shook his head as we remained in place.

"There is nothing to talk about Elena, stay away from my family and that is it." He said and she sighed as she placed her wine glass on the table.

"Christian do you honestly think I had anything to do with our children taking an interest in one another? I mean I can get Adam to do a lot of things but when it comes to matters of the heart you should know that I have no control over it..."

"Well exert some sort of control because the next time I see you or your, your Adam anywhere near my daughter I will ruin you." Christian stated and Elena laughed.

"Such threatening words from someone with dark secrets such as yourself."

"You wouldn't." I said and she turned to me and smiled.

"If I lose everything I would and you can count on that. Now being as there seems to be no sort of discussion bound to take place, I have to attend to my son who is waiting for me. It was nice seeing you both again, we must do it again real soon." Elena said with a fake smile as she got up and left glaring at me as she walked through the room.

"I'm going to kill her." Christian said once we were alone and I shook my head.

"Not if I get to her first." I stated and Christian smirked as he reached out and took my hand as he led us out of the room to where Sawyer was waiting to take us home.

"So how much do you think this is going to cost me?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I have no idea but I am just hoping that Taylor called ahead and had Mrs. Jones remove some of the more valuable breakables this time. I mean last time she got this upset she broke our one of a kind vase from Italy-"

"That still wasn't as bad as when she caused 40,000 dollars worth of damage to my office and then almost succeeded in cracking our marble floor. She just has so much anger sometimes, it scares me." Christian said and I sighed.

"What scares you more, her anger or the fact that Elena has weaseled her way into our daughter's life?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Elena will not have anything to do with Phoebe's life and I am going to make sure of that." Christian said as he looked out the window and I reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry." I said and he looked over at me and sighed.

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean that I am not angry at you."

"I know." I whispered as I looked away as the car came to a stop in front of our house and I got out to go survey the damage.

When I walked in Phoebe was no where to be seen but it wasn't hard to guess where she had been. Things were thrown off their shelves, family pictures now laid in ruin on the floor and there was a trail of blood that went from the broken glass table to a smashed picture frame that had contained a photo of Christian and her.

"Gail?" I called out and a few seconds later Mrs. Jones appeared and shook her head.

"She is up in her room, she locked the door and is refusing to come out. From what I saw her hand is in bad shape."

"What did she do?" I asked and Mrs. Jones sighed.

"She went from throwing things off the shelf to punching things and that was when she punched your table in and then put her hand through that picture frame."

"Did you get a good look at her hand?" I asked and she shook her head.

"She wouldn't let me look at it but from the trail of blood I would say it's pretty bad."

"Shit, alright I'll call Grace and get her to come over. Do not let Christian see this until Grace is here. He should be pretty busy with his phone calls for a little while but we need to get this cleaned up, especially the blood." I said and Gail nodded and she rushed off to get something to clean up the mess and I pulled out my phone and made a panicked call to Grace.

"Ana, is everything alright?" Grace asked as she picked up her phone and I sighed.

"No, Phoebe put her hand through a glass table and she is refusing to let me or anyone else look at is but I know it's bleeding." I said and I could hear Grace say something to Carrick.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, but Ana you need to see if she will let you look at it because it sounds bad." Grace said and I nodded.

"I know, but Christian has no idea so just please hurry." I said as Mrs. Jones came back in and started on removing some of the blood from the floor.

"I'm on my way." She said and I sighed as I hung up the phone and then started to help Mrs. Jones collect the bloody glass.

"Mrs. Grey, go check on Phoebe, I can take it from here." Mrs. Jones said a few minutes later after a majority of the evidence had been collected.

"Thank you." I said and she just smiled as I left the room and rushed up the stairs to Phoebe's room. I lightly knocked on her door and then tried to open it to find it locked and I sighed. "Phoebe, it's mom let me in." I said to the solid wood door but there was no reply. "Fee-"

"GO AWAY!" Phoebe screamed and I sighed knowing that this was just the start of this fight.

"Phoebe, open the door. I know about your hand and you need to let me look at it. Your grandmother will be here shortly." I said but there was no movement to open the door. "Fee-"

"Let me." Grace said as she came up next to me and knocked on the door. "Phoebe Grey open this door this instant!" Grace barked and within seconds the door was opened and I saw Phoebe's hand wrapped in a blood soaked towel. "Sit down on the bed." Grace said and Phoebe walked over to the bed and I followed her into the room.

Grace made quick work of unwrapping her hand and then using a pair of tweezers to remove the glass shards from her hand. When that was done she cleaned up the blood from her hand and then numbed it so she could stitch up the cuts that were really deep.

"Is her hand going to be okay?" Christian asked from the doorway causing me to jump a little bit and Grace nodded.

"She might have a few scars but that's about it." She said as she finished the last stitch and then started to pack up her things.

"Thank you for coming over." Christian said and Grace smiled.

"It's my job, if the pain gets to be too much she can take a few Advil but other than that she should be fine." Grace said and Christian nodded.

"Get some sleep Phoebe. Come on Ana." Christian said as he extended his hand to me and I pulled Phoebe into a one sided hug and kissed her temple.

"I love you Phoebe and I know you are mad but we only want to protect you." I whispered and she rolled her eyes as I joined her father at the door and the pair of us walked out of the room.

"I'll keep Ryan and Blake at my house tonight and I will return them to you tomorrow."

"Thanks mom." Christian said again and she sighed.

"It's fine, but I don't know what you did to make my grand baby that upset but please fix it because I can't stand to see her hurt, physically or emotionally." She said as she turned and walked away from us and Christian turned to me.

"Let's talk."

**Wait? What wait? I am so sorry about the delay but it's been a rough few days (well more than a few) Anyway I just want to thank Carlie 13, , Lmcarter, and esolo for your reviews! Thank you thank you thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay I know it has been forever since I updated but I was on vacation for the first time all summer so I was away from my computer for the most part and really did not find the time to update. That being said I am almost done with the next chapter and I hope to have that out soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter I really appreciate everyone who reads this story and I hope that this chapter is everything you wanted and maybe a little more, I must say I enjoyed writing the ending! Let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

"She hates me." Christian said as we walked downstairs towards his office and I sighed.

"You're not the only one she hates right now, and she will get over it eventually." I said trying to reassure him but he just shook his head.

"She put her fist through a glass frame that happened to house a picture of her and me Ana, she hates me. Did we even do the right thing? I mean shouldn't we be concerned about Adam as well?" Christian asked and I sighed.

"I don't know, but I do know that as far as Elena is concerned we made the right choice in keeping her from our daughter. And Adam, how did she even adopt him?"

"There was no report filed against her from when I was his age and from what I can tell right now she weaseled her way into his life a few years ago."

"How?" I asked and Christian started to pace back and forth and his hands traced a never ending pattern into his hair.

"He was in a group home and he pulled a knife on a kid so he got sentenced to community service. Somehow he ended up in Elena's salon sweeping up after hours and that was how the two met. Why he wasn't jailed when this happened is beyond me, but that's our legal system for you."

"The situation sounds familiar as to how she catches her prey." I commented trying to calm Christian down, but it wasn't working.

"Too familiar." Christian said coming to a sudden stop.

"So you think that he is her-"

"Ana you forget that Elena and I were cut from the same cloth. She can't live without that aspect of her life, she won't live without that part of her life."

"Christian you may be cut from the same cloth but the portion she was made out of is used to wash cars while you are a beautiful tapestry."

"I have a few calls to make to a few people who run in Elena's circle, I need to see if our assumptions are correct."

"Maybe you should talk to him." I suggested and Christian just gave me a look.

"And say what? Either he knows about her lifestyle or not but I am not outing myself to see when there are other ways to go about doing it." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"You're right..."

"I usually am. Which brings be to my next point, from now on there will be no negotiating on the background check thing. Things will either go my way or you can just forget about them, is that clear?" Christian seethed as his eyes darkened and I nodded.

"Yes, of course, especially after tonight." I relented and he let out a sigh.

"Good, now we need to get something to eat and Phoebe also has to eat being as we interrupted her dinner."

"I'll have Gail bring her something being as I doubt she will eat anything if one of us bring her the food." I said and Christian laughed, his eyes now returning to their normal hue.

"You're probably right. I need to talk to Taylor and Sawyer for a little while so I will meet you in a few moments." He said and I nodded as we walked off in two different directions.

When I reached the kitchen Gail was slaving over the stove and I took a seat at the counter and watched her for a few minutes as I ran my hand over the tiny bump that used to be my flat stomach. I mean the last little girl I had went from this girl who yearned for her father's protection from the make believe monsters in her closet to this teenager who ran from her father's protection into the snares of real life demons. I don't think that there is any way that I can handle another one. With boys it was different, Christian was different.

Once Phoebe was born Christian stopped over protecting Teddy. I mean he was always there for Ted, don't get me wrong, but Theodore got away with a lot more once his sister was on the scene and Fee loved the attention. It was only when Phoebe started high school that she started to revolt against Christian and his ways and tonight just proved to me that there was a reason Christian operated like he did.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts Mrs. Grey but is there something I can help you with?" Mrs. Jones asked and I nodded my head and offered her a small smile.

"Well I need you to bring some dinner to Phoebe so she can eat." I said and Mrs. Jones smiled.

"I already took care of that after I saw your mother-in-law out, and yours and Christian's dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She said as she took a pot off the stove.

"What would I do without you?" I asked and she laughed.

"You would probably be fine, it's Mr. Grey that I would worry about." She joked and I nodded.

"That is true. So was Phoebe still mad?" I asked and she nodded.

"She was pacing and doing her inherited Grey thing but I think she will come around. She doesn't know it now but you and Mr. Grey are just trying to keep her safe, and one day, probably not in the near future, she will see it that way." Mrs. Jones said and I let out a sigh as I rested my head on my hand.

"Are all teenage girls this way? I mean did Taylor have this problem with his daughter? Or is it just Phoebe that thinks we are out to ruin her life?" I asked and Gail shook her head.

"No it's not just Phoebe, Taylor had the same problem. It seems to come with the territory of saying no to any teenage girl."

"Well that's good to hear, at least I know that we're doing something right-"

"Who is doing what right?" Christian asked as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning down to plant a tender series of kisses on my neck.

"I was just asking Mrs. Jones a few questions about parenting." I said as Christian pulled back.

"Is that so?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes and she brought Phoebe her dinner already-"

"Mom?" I heard Teddy call and I sighed as I got up to go find my son.

"I'll be back." I said and he nodded.

"I'll be waiting." He said and I walked out of the kitchen to the front entry way where Teddy was dropping his soccer bag.

"How was soccer?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Fine. Where is everyone? I was sure that they would all be here before I got home, well except Fee." Teddy said and I sighed.

"Your brothers are at your grandparents and Phoebe is upstairs, things are complicated right now."

"Oh, alright." Teddy said as he turned to walk off.

"Ted." I called and he turned towards me again.

"Yes?" He asked and I pointed to his bag that was sitting by the door.

"Put your soccer bag up and then wash up for dinner." I said and he smirked.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he grabbed his bag and then headed off towards his room. At least one of my children were not being difficult today.

* * *

**Phoebe's POV:**

I ate the meal that Mrs. Jones had brought up for me. It wasn't that I wanted to but I was angry and hungry, a lethal combination if you ask me. I was sitting on my bed trying to open the Advil bottle when Teddy walked in and I chucked the pill bottle at him.

"Open it!" I snapped and he just laughed as he picked up the bottle from where it had landed and opened it with ease.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he handed me two pills and then put the cap back on the bottle.

"I put my hand through a glass table and had to get stitches." I said trying to figure out how to take a sip of water without having to put the pills down.

"Explain please." He said as he took a seat next to me and I sighed.

"I went to dinner with Adam and his mom, like planned, and then like ten minutes into the night mom and dad came bursting through the doors telling me to go home. It was insane, they are insane."

"And when did the whole putting your hand through a table thing happen?" He asked.

"That would be shortly after arriving home."

"You know I think this is part of the reason dad has us enrolled in sports. Did they even give you a reason for crashing your dinner?" Teddy asked and I shook my head.

"No. Apparently dad and Adam's mom knew each other and they had some sort of disagreement ages ago and now I can't date Adam."

"Our parents decision or his mom's?"

"Our parents, his mom was actually cool with us seeing each other. God I wish our parents were normal, any one else's parents would put their differences aside for the sake of their kids, but not our parents. No it's like fricken Romeo and Juliet up in here." I complained and Teddy laughed.

"You are so dramatic sometimes."

"Why does everyone say that? My life is only dramatic because other people keep interfering and making my life miserable. Anyway why are you here bugging me, not that I don't appreciate you opening the Advil." I said lounging back on my bed and he sighed.

"Avoiding the parental unit. I have been requested to join them for dinner."

"Have fun." I said and he rolled his eyes as he got up and headed towards the door.

"What ever."

After Teddy left I just laid back on the bed and the next thing I knew it was morning and my hand was throbbing in pain. I knew that it would useless for me to even attempt to open the Advil bottle so instead of wasting my time trying I grabbed the bottle and headed down to the kitchen in hopes that Mrs. Jones would oblige me and open it so I didn't have to deal with my parents.

"How are you feeling this morning Miss Grey?" Mrs. Jones asked as I took a seat at the bar.

"My hand hurts and I can't get this open." I said as I placed the Advil bottle on the counter.

"Eat something before you take those." My dad said as he came up behind me and grabbed the bottle from the counter.

"How about a piece of toast for now?" Mrs. Jones asked and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as she put a piece of bread in the toaster and I sighed as I waited for it to finish toasting as my dad went about getting me a glass of water before he extracted two pills from the bottle and placed them in front of me.

"Here you go." Mrs. Jones said a few minutes later as she placed the freshly buttered piece of toast in front of me.

"Eat all of it and then you can take the pills." My dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"Like I want to listen to what you tell me, I mean the last time I listened to you, you didn't mean what you said..."

"Phoebe-"

"Don't even. I'm taking this upstairs, thank you Mrs. Jones." I said as I walked out of the kitchen with my dad hot on my heels.

"Phoebe Ella Grace Grey, don't you dare start with this attitude with me!" My dad bellowed and I whipped around so that I was facing him at the bottom of the stairs.

"You deserve the attitude that I am giving you, not that I should care if you deserve it or not, but I have to get ready for school now fuck off!" I yelled back before I turned and ran up the stairs passing my mother on the way.

I locked my door as soon as I shut it and then slid down the hard wood onto the floor. The toast was still in my hand along with the two pills. I ended up discarding the toast and just popping the pills as I waited for my parents to barge into my room and demand an apology.

I mean I knew what I did was wrong but at the same time I just didn't care. My parents had ruined yet another friendship of mine and I just had to get used to that fact. As long as I let my parents control my life there was no way that I was going to be able to have any sort of relationship outside of my family.

I quickly got dressed ran a brush through my hair slipped on my shoes and then headed down into the living room where Sawyer was waiting for me.

"Teddy already left?" I asked and he nodded.

"About ten minutes ago, your um- your dad asked if I would take you." Sawyer said and I nodded.

"Figures, alright lets go." I said not wanting to start another fight this morning.

"You know your dad is just trying to do what he thinks is best for you." Sawyer said as we pulled out of the driveway and I sighed.

"Yes but what he thinks is best for me and what I know is best for me are two different things." I countered and Sawyer chuckled.

"You have always been a feisty and independent one Miss Grey." Sawyer said and I nodded.

"Yep, too bad my parents think that I need them to constantly hover over me in order for me to be _safe._"

"Phoebe-"

"If you are going to defend them then I must suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself being as I am not in the mood to hear it." I stated and Sawyer sighed.

"As you wish, is there anything you want to listen to on the radio?" He asked and I nodded as I turned the radio to a favorite station of mine.

The rest of the ride was filled with music but I was just happy to be at school for once. It meant that I was going to be able to explain everything to Adam and let him know that I wasn't as crazy as my parents.

"Hey." I said as I slipped into my seat next to Adam and he gave me a tight smile.

"Hey." He said as he turned back to his notebook and I sighed.

"Look last night was-"

"Eventful? Look I really like you Phoebe but clearly your parents have a problem with you seeing me and-"

"It's not you, it's your mom."

"Maybe we should look at this like a blessing in disguise, I'm not good for you Phoebe and maybe we should just go our separate ways."

"Seriously?" I asked and he sighed.

"I really like you Phoebe, I really do, but I'm not who you think I am-"

"And I won't get to know who you really are until you show me. Please Adam let me get to know you." I pleaded and he sighed.

"Your parents are going to be pissed."

"That never stopped me before." I stated and he smirked.

"Lets talk at lunch." He said and I was about to ask him why when I saw Ava walk into the room and I just let it go.

Time seemed to pass so slowly as I waited for lunch to roll around and when it finally didi it seemed like it took forever to finally find Adam.

"Hey." I said as I sat down next to him at the picnic table and he smiled.

"Hey yourself. Are you eating today?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and he took my bandaged hand into his and gently rubbed the back of it.

"What happened?" He asked and I chewed on my bottom lip trying to make what actually happened sound a little more sophisticated than what actually happened.

"I-I ugh, I punched through a glass table last night as well as a few other things and I had to get stitches." I said and he busted out laughing.

"This didn't have anything to do with that disastrous dinner last night did it?" He asked and I nodded.

"It had a lot to do with that dinner actually." I stated and he just shook his head.

"You really like me don't you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Enough to punch a table in." I joked and he smirked.

"What about your parents?" He asked and I shrugged not knowing what to say about them.

"They aren't going to be happy about it that is for sure, but then again I am not planning on telling them if I can help it." I said and he took a deep breath.

"I think it would be best if we didn't tell anyone about us, it, I mean-"

"I like the sound of that, us. I can get used to that."

"How about we have dinner tomorrow night, just you and me?" He asked and I nodded.

"That sounds great, I just have to work something out with Teddy or Ava."

"Work something out?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about that. So what should I wear?" I asked and he laughed.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you look beautiful in anything." He said and I smiled.

"You are such a boy." I teased and he nodded.

"Yeah but you wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

I watched as Adam walked out of school towards where I was waiting in my car. Phoebe was walking a few paces behind him and I could tell that they had just had a passionate goodbye.

"So?" I asked as Adam slipped into the car and he sighed as he slammed the door.

"She put her hand through a glass table last night."

"That wasn't what I asked Adam, it would be in your best interest to answer my question." I snapped and Adam nodded.

"We're going out tomorrow."

"Good, I can take it as her parents don't know?" I asked and he nodded.

"She thought that it would be best if no one knew."

"No one or just her parents?" I asked and Adam tapped his fingers on the driver side door.

"Any one, we knew that if a bunch of people knew it would be harder to keep from her parents."

"Yet you told me." I stated and he nodded.

"I knew you would be the last person to tell her parents being as you were the one that was really pushing me staying with her." He stated and I sighed knowing that he was not thrilled by my sudden interest in his girlfriend.

The thing was I had never planned on going after Phoebe Grey, it was just pure luck that Adam ended up smitten with the young girl. Adam was just another toy, close to my original but not quite what I was looking for, and then he told me the best thing I had heard in a while. He found me a way back into Christian's life, he found me a golden ticket into the Grey wonderland. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning and I was going to milk every last moment I could.

I figured that I was going to bait the girl and see what she was like hoping that I could use her for my benefit. Adam was against that with a passion but it didn't take much to remind him who was in charge.

I was surprised to find that Phoebe had a strong will like her father's, Phoebe somehow found a way to meet with me and Adam for dinner which was not at all what I was expecting. And then she proceeded to challenge her father after he all but dragged her out of the dinner.

I must say that I had hoped that she was more docile like her mother, from there it wouldn't take much to mold her into a submissive for Adam, placing Christian at my mercy for his daughter's free will, but that wasn't turning out to be the case, but I could still work with what I was given.

My plan had to be re-worked after I first met her but it only took a little lie here, an exaggeration there, and I had Christina Grey and his family right where I wanted them. Phoebe was now in a place where she was choosing between my boy and her family, and so far lust seemed to be winning, I guess genetics can be pretty amazing. It didn't feel like so long ago that I had Christian in nearly the same position. He had to choose between my lifestyle, and what soon became his lifestyle, and the lifestyle his parents wanted for him. Everything was going perfectly until that stupid bitch Ana came into the picture, and it was when their first child was born that I vowed to ruin their lives, no matter what it cost me.

I knew that Christian could ruin me financially but with my threat I at least had some time before he realized I was bluffing. I mean if he ruined my business there was at least a way for me to start from square one again but if I were to go public about his lifestyle I would have to go public about my life style and I couldn't, not with having Adam and Christian on my list of subs. It was a weak threat but it was all I had for right now, and I was going to play that card until I couldn't any more, and when that time came I would be sure that their lives were as ruined as mine, or at least their daughter's life would be in shambles, I could settle for that, especially after seeing just how protective Christian and Ana are or their poor innocent baby.

Yes, I never planned on going after Phoebe Grey, but times change.


	7. Chapter 7

_So I think that this was one of the fastest updates that I have ever had... Anyway I was floored by all the reviews that I received and I just want to say that they were awesome! Actually that you guys are awesome! So enjoy this chapter and I am hoping to have the next one up soon!_

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

I spent most of my day after the Elena incident trying to think of what to do. Phoebe was beyond pissed at me and I knew that the only thing that could make it better was time. So now I was in the middle of a waiting game with her while I tried to figure out what to do about Adam.

It was a tricky situation. From what I had learned, Adam was the new me in Elena's life. She took him to different clubs and flaunted her find around, consequences be damned. Now I was dealing with how to get him out of that situation without Elena following through on her threat. All I knew right now was that until the Elena situation was rectified Phoebe was not going anywhere near her 'son'.

"Mr. Grey your mother is on line one, she said that she was returning your call." My secretary said over the intercom and I picked up my phone.

"Thank you." I said as I took my mother off hold and leaned back in my chair.

"How is Phoebe?" My mom asked and I sighed.

"She was in a little bit of pain this morning but she took a few Advil and then went off to school like nothing happened."

"That's good, so if this isn't about Phoebe, what is this phone call concerning?" My mom asked and I knew that I had to just get right to the point or I was going to chicken out.

"Elena Lincoln." I said as the line went silent for a moment.

"What about that woman?" My mother asked in a low tone that showed how sore of a subject this was with her.

"She adopted a son not too long back, and her son happens to be Adam, the boy Phoebe went out with." I stated and my mom sighed.

"I'm guessing that was why Phoebe's hand went through the glass table last night. How in the world did she even adopt, is there anything we can do about it?" My mom asked.

"I have to talk to dad to see about it but unless we bring up everything that happened with me I don't see a way to get Adam away from her, and trust me there is nothing I want more than to get that boy away from her."

"I'm sure your father would be happy to help out." My mom said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I will call him later and see what he thinks, I'm just worried about Fee, mom. She doesn't understand why I am so against her dating Adam, not that there is anything wrong with Adam, it's just that I don't want her anywhere near Elena."

"I know sweetie. Have you thought about telling her about-"

"No, she doesn't need to know about that." I snapped not wanting to even think about that possibility any more than I already had.

"It would help her understand though."

"Be that as it may, I can't let her know about that, not just her, any of the kids. I had a hard enough time telling them about being abused when I was a kid, I can't handle telling them about Elena."

"I understand. So how is Teddy doing with working for you? I mean I know that he was a little hesitant about it at first, is he at least doing a good job?" My mom asked and I smiled as I thought about how well my son was doing with the tasks I had given him.

"He is excelling with everything that I give to him, I am amazed." I said as I opened the most recent email that he had sent and re-read the work that the email contained.

"That is good to hear, and how is Ana? She isn't stressing too much is she?"

"No mom she isn't stressing any more than usual, even with the whole Elena thing."

"Good then you and Ana will be in attendance of the benefit next weekend?" My mom asked and I couldn't help but smirk at the way she slipped that into our conversation.

"Mom do you even have to ask? You know that Ana and I have attended every year, this is actually one of the benefits that we look forward to going to."

"Great, and Phoebe and Teddy are coming as well?" She asked and I shook my head as I chuckled slightly.

"Of course they are coming, Gail is watching the two younger ones and Ana is taking Phoebe to go pick out a dress this weekend."

"Alright then. Look Christian I know that this isn't really my place but go easy on Fee. It doesn't matter if she just met Adam, it was her first relationship son and she is going to hate you and Ana for a while because you broke it up, but she will come around." My mom said and I sighed.

"I know, I just hate that she is mad at me."

"Yeah well at least she is mad at you because you did something that was in her best interest and not because you were just being mean." My mom teased.

"Me be mean? I think you are thinking of your other son." I joked and she laughed.

"I'm sure. Be sure to call your dad about the whole Adam thing."

"I will mom."

"I love you Christian." She said and I smiled.

"I know, I love you too." I said before I hung up the phone and turned my attention back to work.

At about three Ana called to let me know that she was heading home early and I decided that I would join her. For the most part I had gotten as much done at the office as I could so I didn't feel too bad about heading home early.

When I got home Ana was sitting at the table coloring with Blake. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss before I turned and ruffled Blake's hair.

"You're home early." Ana said as she got up and I nodded.

"I am, as are you."

"Yeah well I was worried about Fee-"

"You shouldn't worry about me, I'm fine, pissed, but fine." Phoebe said as she walked through the room towards the kitchen.

"She seems like her old self to me." I joked and Ana lightly hit my arm and then followed through with a look.

"Phoebe honey we are going to be eating dinner in a little bit." Ana said following Phoebe into the kitchen and I knelt down so I was on the same level as Blake.

"Blake, let me tell you a secret to having a happy and long life, don't have daughters." I said and Blake smiled.

"Okay daddy!" Blake beamed and I laughed.

"Go play with Ryan, I think you have colored enough." I said and Blake bolted from the table as I loosened my tie and walked to where the bickering was coming from in the kitchen.

"Well I don't really care what you think, I have kick boxing tomorrow and I am going, whether I can participate or not." Phoebe snapped as I rested my hand on Ana's tense shoulders.

"Christian tell her she can't go." Ana said turning to me and I sighed.

"You can go Phoebe but do not throw any punches." I said and Phoebe gave her mother a smirk before she walked out of the room leaving me alone with my irrational, hormonal, pissed off wife.

"What was that?" She hissed and I shrugged.

"She wanted to go-"

"Yes and I told her that she couldn't."

"Ana, as long as she doesn't participate in the class she will be fine."

"And did she tell you that she was going out with Ava afterwards?" Ana asked and I shrugged.

"Better Ava than Adam. Look Ana, Phoebe is pissed off and if we don't let her out she is only going to get more upset. We know Ava and as long as she is hanging out with her cousin I have no problem with it." I said as I gave her shoulders a tight squeeze.

"I guess you're right."

"I usually am." I teased and Ana rolled her eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" I asked and Ana shook her head as she bit her bottom lip and I let out a low growl. "You have no idea how lucky you are that our kids are just in the other room, rolling your eyes and then lying about it, so lucky." I said and she smirked.

"It's still early, I bet I could get Gail to watch the kids for a few hours." Ana said and I let go of her shoulders and walked into the other room in search of Mrs. Jones.

* * *

**Phoebe's POV:**

"Our parents are gone." Teddy said from my doorway and I gave him a thumbs up as I continued to work on an email to one of our dad's clients. "What are you doing that you aren't jumping for joy?" Teddy asked as he walked over and started to read over my shoulder.

"I'm in the middle of a business deal with some of dad's clients in Kansas, I was just trying get this email out in the next few hours." I said as I turned from my computer and Teddy nodded as he walked over and sat down on my bed.

"So did you get everything printed?" He asked and I nodded as I got up grabbed the manuscript and then threw it at him.

"Does it look like I got everything printed?" I asked and he nodded as he flipped through a few pages.

"When are you going to slip this into mom's things?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Well if our parents are gone right now then I guess that I could do it right now." I said as I grabbed it from Teddy and walked out of the room.

"Are you sure that it's still a good idea?" Ted asked as he scurried after me and I turned to face him.

"If you don't want to do this then we won't but if that is the case you are taking over for dad, you have no other option." I stated and he sighed after taking a moment to think things over.

"Go ahead." He said and I smirked as I headed down to where mom had piled her work when she came home earlier.

Once the manuscript was blended into the pile I headed back upstairs where my email was still waiting to be completed. I was able to finish it up and get it sent before I had to call Ava to go over my plan once more.

I had talked to Ava earlier in the day and told her about the disaster that was Monday night's dinner. From there it took a while to convince her to help me see Adam against my parent's wishes but in the end she caved and agreed to help me out tomorrow as long as I promised to cover for her the next time she wanted to hang out with someone her parents disapproved of, which surprisingly happened often.

"Hey Fee, say hi to my dad." She said and I rolled my eyes knowing that this was not the time to talk about what we were calling operation camouflage.

"Hi Uncle Elliot."

"Hey baby, why are you calling?" He asked and I paused for a second before I came up with the perfect cover up excuse for my call.

"I was just calling to let Ava know that my dad said that I could still go to kick boxing tomorrow and then we can do dinner afterwards."

"Didn't you get stitches?" My uncle asked.

"I did but my dad said as long as I didn't participate in class I could still go."

"Dad this is my conversation." Ava whined and I heard Uncle Elliot laugh.

"I'll talk to you later Phoebe, it was good to hear from you."

"Bye Uncle Elliot."

"Text me later, my mom just got home and if you don't hang up now you will be talking to her for an hour about last night." Ava said.

"Bye Ava." I said as I hung up and then put my phone to the side and went to read through the rest of the work that I had to do for Teddy.

The work that I had to do was actually pretty fun. I had no idea why Teddy hated it so much but there was just something so thrilling about being able to close a deal, coming in hundreds of thousands of dollars under what was estimated. I think that it was one of the first times that I felt like my dad was proud of what I was doing, I mean of course the praise emails that he sent were addressed to Teddy but I knew that they were meant for me and that was all that mattered.

Doing this work for my dad made me feel that in a way I was closer to him than I had been in a while. I mean it's not that my dad and I aren't close but I don't know, lately things have changed it I just feel like we are going in two separate directions. He has his idea of how things should be and then I have my idea of how things should be and it's hard to meet in the middle a lot of the time so we fight, but with this work we both want the same thing. It's simple, like things used to be between us.

I was reading through the emails when I can upon one that made my heart drop. My dad wanted me, well Teddy, to take the lead on a conference call tomorrow afternoon. There was no way that I could do this, I mean first of all my dad was going to be listening in and on top of that I had my date with Adam tomorrow. How had I let this slip by me? I mean I had been on top of everything and then this, what was I going to do?

I shot up from my desk and headed down the hall to where Teddy was on his computer playing around.

"We have a problem Ted, like a major problem." I said and his head shot up.

"What kind of problem?" He asked.

"You have a conference call with dad tomorrow, we're screwed."

"Can't we just talk dad into not listening in?" He asked and I shrugged.

"We could possibly do that but I have plans for tomorrow and I just pitched a fit in order to keep those plans." I said and Teddy put his computer to the side and started to pace.

"This is not happening, can't we reschedule it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not with the deal that is sitting on the table, either we close this tomorrow or we walk away."

"Shit!" Teddy said and I sighed.

"I have an idea but you are going to have some catching up to do." I said and Teddy stopped in front of me.

"What?" He asked.

"I have done all the foot work for this deal. The seller wants about two hundred thousand more than what dad is willing to pay. The thing is if we can somehow convince the seller that he is selling his business, not to Grey Incorporated but to a member of the Grey family who is trying to support his family and grow his business so that his family doesn't have to worry about money we have a shot. The thing is dad is looked at in the business world as some monster who just collects businesses for sport and we have to change that image, do you think you can do that?" I asked and he sighed.

"I guess I can try, but I have no idea how this is going to work." Teddy said and I smiled.

"We can do this Teddy, just get ready to absorb more information in the next few hours than you have in your short life.

* * *

**Teddy's POV:**

I felt numb, that was if you could call what I was doing feeling. Phoebe had grilled me on the stupid deal until I couldn't hold anymore information in my head. All through dinner the only thing that was floating through my head was the stupid facts in information that we had drilled. The only thing that I dreamed about was what I had to say to the client to get him to sell his company. I had to say that Phoebe really knew her stuff when it came to dad's business and when everything was said and done I was going to have to talk dad into giving Phoebe the job over me.

After school I rushed home so that I was relaxed by the time I had to call into the meeting. Phoebe had told me that I could text her if I had any questions but I knew that for the most part I was alone in this endeavor.

When the time came I called into the conference call. My dad was already on the line and he explained what was going to happen before he patched the seller through to our call.

I was so glad that Phoebe had forwarded all the email conversations that she had with this seller to me. I mean he was eating the crap that Phoebe had said up. He was all about the family stuff and Phoebe had hit the nail on the head with her assessment. It only took twenty minutes for the seller to lower his price to a ten thousand below what my dad was willing to pay.

"Good work Theodore." My dad praised when it was just the two of us on the line again and I couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks dad."

"I can't believe that you closed that deal in twenty minutes, do you know how long I have been in negotiations with them? I mean how did you know what to say? You were brilliant." He said and I couldn't help but feel guilty, I was only getting this praise because Phoebe had done her homework and she prepared me.

"Again, thanks dad, but I was just going off of what I was given."

"Don't be so modest, tomorrow night when everyone is together we are going to go out and celebrate, this is a big deal Teddy and it deserves to be treated as such." My dad said and I sighed.

"Alright, but I have some homework I need to get done, I will talk to you later." I said as I hung up and then sent a text to Phoebe to let her know that I had closed the deal. I figured that she didn't need to know that dad was making a huge deal out of this so I left out that little detail.

When I did get a response from her she was thrilled and told me that she was proud of me for going in and closing the deal.

Mom came home around six and she laid the stack of manuscripts on the counter. I could see that she was in the midst of reading my manuscript and just looking at it made my heart pound. I mean what if she didn't like it? This was the real thing, she was in her element here and this was the true life and death moment of my story. If she liked it there was a chance that it got published, but if she hated it that was the end. I would be going off to Harvard in the fall and then going into business with my dad, something that I was not looking forward to. I mean yeah it felt good to close a deal today but everything that had to be done in preparation for the deal was terrible and I couldn't do that for the rest of my life. Writing, that was something that I could do forever so I took a chance.

"Hey what are you reading?" I asked as my mom walked over and picked up her work pile.

"Oh my goodness, this manuscript right here has to be the best thing I have read in months. This T.R.G. person knows how to write, I mean of course there are a few mistakes but with a little editing I think that this is a best seller. Sorry I'm probably boring you. I heard you closed a huge deal for your dad today, that is exciting." My mom said and I nodded.

"Yeah but back to the manuscript, you really think that it is a best seller?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep, I just need to finish it to make sure that the ending is as great as the beginning and then I have to try to find some information on the author, for some reason the company has no information on this particular author. That would be interns for you." My mom said and I faked a laugh.

"Yeah." I said trying to contain my excitement, it was happening, it was really happening.

"So your dad will be home shortly so I need to clean up a bit of my work, but I am really proud of you Teddy. Your dad was thrilled that you have taken an interest in his work and from the looks of it you are doing so well. I'm just happy that you found something that you love." My mom said as she ran a hair through my hair and then kissed my forehead before she gathered her things and walked out of the room.

It was in that moment that I started to feel terrible about what Phoebe and I were doing. I guess in the end the lying and all that was harmless but in the meantime it was eating me alive.

As soon as my dad got home he continued a non-stop rant about how proud he was of me and how I had lived up to the Grey name. It was at that moment that I was so happy that Phoebe wasn't suppose to be home until later, well at least she wasn't suppose to be home until later. Dad was mid sentence when she came waltzing into the house and I quickly excused myself to talk to her for a moment before dinner was ready.

"I thought you weren't going to be home until later." I whispered as we walked up the stairs and she shrugged.

"I got out of class early so Ava and I had an early dinner. Why what is going on?" She asked and I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter I was just curious as to why-"

"Teddy dinner is ready, oh good Phoebe you're home." My mom said as she stopped a few feet away from us.

"Yeah I am, still not sure how good it is." Phoebe murmured as she pushed past our mom towards her room.

"Well your father and I would like it if you joined us for dinner." My mom said clearly not caring if Fee was in a good mood or not.

"I already ate." Phoebe retorted her tone laced with anger.

"I know but you will sit with us at dinner and join in on our conversation, now lets go, it's not up for discussion." Our mom said as she turned with a smile and headed down to the table.

"After you." I said gesturing down the stairs to Phoebe who just slammed me into the railing as she passed me and headed down to the table.

Dinner was a disaster. The entire time mom and dad gushed over how they couldn't believe the work I was doing and how I was a genius while Phoebe sat back and grinned her teeth together to stop her from saying anything. I knew that if she was this upset over the dinner conversation tonight she was going to be more than pissed when the dinner in my honor rolled around tomorrow. Hopefully I would be able to talk to her before it happened but that conversation was clearly not going to be taking place tonight.

As soon as we were dismissed from the table, Phoebe stormed upstairs and locked her door while our dad took me into his office to go over some other deals that he wanted me to take the lead on based on my performance today. I wasn't really paying attention and I was just happy that he said that he was going to email me all the information that I needed being as I didn't catch anything he said.

Once that torture was over I was able to head up stairs where I could hear my mother and sister going at it again. I loved Phoebe a lot but at the same time I wish she could sometimes step back and see the way she was acting, it wasn't a pretty sight, no matter how upset she was. I waited outside of Phoebe's door until our mom left and then I slipped inside to where Phoebe was pacing the room.

"That was some fight." I commented and she snapped her head towards me.

"What the hell do you want oh prodigal son?" She sneered and I held my hands up in defense.

"Look Fee I didn't ask for any of that and I know it's not fair-"

"Nothing in my life is fair. I'm sorry I snapped at you, you're right it's not your fault, but I don't want to go to that dinner tomorrow night, I can't. I mean I almost lost it tonight when it was just us at the table, if we add in the rest of our family I will lose it, there is no if ands or buts about it, it will happen."

"You need to try, I take it from the fight that just happened you can't get out of it." I said and she sighed.

"Mom said I need to be happy for you, she said that I am just jealous of all the attention that you got and that I shouldn't be because you have been working so hard at your job."

"If only she knew." I said and Phoebe cracked a smile. "Look tomorrow night is going to be hard but we can get through it, we are Greys after all. If it gets to be too much just tell dad that you aren't feeling well, he will probably just have Sawyer take you home and I'll make sure of it." I said as I walked over and gave Phoebe a hug which she graciously returned.

"Thank you Teddy." She said into my shoulder and I smiled.

"I love you Fee."


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sorry about the wait. I had a hard time writing this chapter so it's not one of my best but I sort of like it in a twisted way so I hope you like it and if not hopefully I can redeem myself in the next chapter!_

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

The morning found me wide awake and setting the table downstairs as Gail started breakfast for everyone.

"Morning dad." Phoebe said as she slipped by me and I nearly had a heart attack from the shock of her being friendly.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked and she just rolled her eyes as she grabbed the container of orange juice and poured herself a glass.

"Yes I am feeling alright. Would you mind if I went for a run before everyone got up this morning?" Phoebe asked and I sighed as I put the last of the silver wear into place on the table. "Please dad? I will take Sawyer with me, or someone else, just please I need this." Phoebe begged after seeing my hesitation.

"Gail how long will it be until breakfast is served?" I asked and Gail paused for a moment.

"It will probably take about an hour."

"You can go Phoebe, I will talk to Sawyer about going with you but be back by breakfast." I said and she smiled before she gave me a quick hug and then dashed out of the room.

"You might want to check her temperature sir." Taylor said as he walked into the room and I laughed.

"I just might do that, where is Sawyer?"

"He is getting into his running gear."

"Great, you know what can you have him hold off? I think that I am going to go for a run with Phoebe. I haven't worked out this week and I will do this instead of going to the gym today."

"Are you sure that this is such a great idea? I mean she just started to talk to you again and I would hate to see you ruin it so soon." Taylor said and I rolled my eyes.

"It will be fine, plus I am letting her go so it shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"If you say so Mr. Grey." Taylor said and I shook my head as I headed upstairs to change really quickly.

I was in the middle of pulling on my shoe when Ana propped herself up in bed and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked and I smiled as I walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Phoebe and I are going for a run, it was her idea." I said leaving out the part where she didn't know I was joining her.

"Really?" Ana asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, she came down and asked while I was setting the table this morning, she seems to be in a much better mood for some reason." I said and Ana smirked.

"She doesn't have a fever does she?" Ana asked and I shook my head.

"No she doesn't, she assured me that she was feeling fine when I asked her." I stated and Ana let out a small sexy laugh.

"Have fun running. I'll see you when you get back." Ana replied and I nodded.

"That you will Mrs. Grey." I said turning and headed down to wait for Phoebe to reappear so we could get going.

I didn't have to wait too long for her to show up and she didn't even seem phased that I was dressed in my work out clothes and waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" I asked and she nodded as she finished up a few quick stretches.

"What happened to Sawyer?" She asked as we walked out the front door and I shrugged.

"Oh nothing really, I just thought that going running with you would cut out me having to go to the gym today that's all."

"Why am I not surprised that you decided to join me." Phoebe said and I couldn't tell if she was upset or not.

"You aren't angry with me are you?" I asked and she grinned.

"For this? No, for other things yes." Phoebe remarked and I nodded.

"Fair enough, but you are talking to me so that is improvement." I said and Phoebe nodded.

"Only because I was getting tired of having to talk to just my brothers all the time."

"Well I am happy that you have decided to talk to me again and I am sure your mother will be thrilled as well."

"I'm sure." Phoebe said and at that our conversation died and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of our feet hitting the pavement.

The rest of our run was silent. Phoebe was just concentrating on something that seemed to be bothering her while I just watched Phoebe trying to see how our relationship had changed.

"When will breakfast be ready?" Phoebe asked as we approached the house taking me out of my running trance.

"Um, soon. Go ahead and shower I'm sure that as soon as you are done breakfast will be ready and if it is ready before then I am sure we can wait to eat it." I said and Phoebe nodded as she headed into the house.

I myself headed up to take a shower. Ana was getting Blake ready so I had the room to myself to get ready. When I was done I got dressed in a nice suit and then headed down to where Ana was wrangling the kids into their seats.

"Hey is Phoebe almost ready to eat? I think we have a ten minute window before Blake has a melt down." She said trying to get Blake to drink some of the juice that she had poured for him without much luck.

"She should be down in a little bit but you can go ahead and feed Blake if you don't think that he can wait."

"Seriously, what happened to 'oh we'll wait for you'?" Phoebe asked as she took a seat at the table next to Teddy.

"And Angry Phoebe's back." Ana said and I shook my head.

"Blake is having a melt down, the rest of us were going to wait." I clarified and Phoebe just gave a silent 'oh' as she laid her napkin on her lap.

"So what time is this dinner thing tonight?" Phoebe asked as she dug into some pancakes that were sitting on her plate.

"We have a reservation at seven."

"And what time should we be done?" Phoebe asked.

"That doesn't matter, it will last as long as it lasts." Ana snapped clearly not in a good mood this morning.

"Hey mom I need new shoes for soccer." Teddy interrupted and Ana sighed.

"I guess you could join Fee and I when we go dress shopping this weekend-"

"I'll see to it that he gets new shoes, don't worry about it." I said and Teddy and his mother nodded.

"No more!" Blake protested and Ana sighed as she laid down the fork that she had been feeding him with.

"I can't do this." Ana said as she stood up.

"Ana-"

"No, on one hand I have Blake who won't eat because he had decided that now was the right time to go through his terrible threes while on the other hand I am constantly trying to juggle an irate teenage girl, I cannot do this anymore!" Ana seethed and I quickly got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey it's okay." I whispered into her ear and she shook her head as she buried her face into my shoulder.

"No, no it's not, I can't do this Christian, I just can't." She sobbed and I quickly turned to see that the table had cleared and Ana and I were alone.

"Ana yes you can."

"No, I mean I can't do this again. I am so overwhelmed with what I have on my plate right now that I can't even imagine what it is going to be like when we have this baby as well." Ana said and I sighed as I lifted her into my arms and took her into the living room.

"Ana, look at me." I said once we were settled on the couch and she slowly lifted her head so that she was look into my eyes. "Ana you are one of the strongest people I know, if anyone can handle this it would be you. I know that five kids is a lot to handle but we are going to be fine. Blake is going through a phase and so if Phoebe, it will pass and we will be fine. We already survived some of the hard times and we are going to get through this." I said and she sighed.

"But how can you be so sure?" She asked and I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Because I have faith in you and you are going to have me right by your side through this whole thing."

"God, Phoebe probably hates me." Ana said as she buried her face in her hands.

"Probably, but she will come to understand, and if not I'm sure she can just add this to the list of reasons she will be needing therapy in the near future."

"Great I am now one of those parents." Ana said and I just pulled her into my chest.

"Yeah well I'm right there with you, and our kids haven't turned out half bad so we must be doing something right."

* * *

**Phoebe's POV:**

"Fee, Phoebe!" Teddy called after me as I stormed into my room.

I mean seriously, I was being a pain in my mother's ass? Whatever, I was so over this. I quickly changed into some clothes and then headed downstairs with my keys.

Before anyone could stop me I was in my car halfway to school. I knew that this was just adding fuel to the fire but I was over being in that house with those people. On one hand I had Teddy who was trying to keep me from outing him to our parents because he was getting credit for my work, and on the other hand my parents were trying to keep me away from Adam because of some feud between them and his mom, it was insane. I just needed some space, I needed something that I wasn't going to find surrounded by security and my family, which was when I decided to head towards Seattle instead of school. I needed to talk to someone and I knew who.

After talking to Adam yesterday I found out that his mom worked at a salon in Seattle, well not so much worked as owned but it was nearly the same thing. I guided my car into a parking space a little ways from the salon and then put my phone in the center console so there was no way that my dad could track where I was. It had taken a few months for me to figure out that my dad had all my electronic devices bugged so that he knew what I was doing and when I was doing it.

As I made my way into the salon I was greeted by a perky young receptionist who happily guided me back to Ms. Lincoln after I told her who I was. Ms. Lincoln was sitting in the staff lounge enjoying a cup of coffee as I walked in and she seemed a little startled by my presence.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" She asked and I sighed as I sat down in a chair across from her.

"I don't know." I confessed as I buried my face in my hands. "Everything seems like it is falling apart right now and I don't know who to talk to. My grandparents will just side with my parents who are wrong and then Adam doesn't know what to do and well everyone else is clueless. I just thought that you would at least be honest with me about what I should do." I said and she nodded as she placed her coffee down on the table.

"Do your parents know that you are here?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, and my phone and car are a good ways away from here. I'm sorry if I am bothering you, I should probably go-"

"You're not bothering me Phoebe, have you eaten, why don't we take a walk, go grab something for breakfast?" She asked and I nodded.

"Alright." I said as I got up and followed her over to where she grabbed her purse and sunglasses before we headed out to the street.

We walked a few blocks before we turned and went into a small cafe that was pretty much slammed being as it was rush hour for breakfast time. Ms. Lincoln had me sit at a table in the far corner while she went ahead and grabbed something for us to eat.

"So what exactly is bothering you?" Ms. Lincoln asked as she joined me at the table placing a muffin in front of me along with a bottle of water.

"Well my parents are against me dating Adam, which you probably have guessed and then my mom is blaming me for al the stress in her life right now while my dad is trying to control everything I do, I'm living in a nut house." I said and she smirked.

"It sounds like it. So your mother is blaming you for her problems?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I guess, she just found out that she was pregnant again and now she is being irrational and blaming me for her being stressed, to be honest I didn't even do anything."

"Well it sounds to me like your mother doesn't appreciate having such a wonderful daughter. Do you know what I would give to have you as my daughter? You are a great girl and you don't need to worry about your mother, she has had these issues for a long time and it is just sad to see the day that she turned on her own children." Ms. Lincoln said and I was taken back by how she talked about my mother.

It was one thing for me to talk about my mother, I mean she was my mom, but it was different when someone else talked about her, not that she was really wrong.

"I don't know, I just sort of wish that my parents let me have a little more freedom, I think that is what bugs me the most. I mean they have made their mistakes in the past, why not allow me the freedom to make my own mistakes?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well they are just trying to keep you safe..."

"What if I don't want to be safe? What if I want to walk on the dangerous side every once and a while? I hate that I have been coddled all my life. I cannot recall ever getting hurt on accident once in my life, in fact I don't think a bandaid has ever touched my skin from something other then when I get upset and throw a fit. I just want to be a normal teenager, but I don't know how to tell my parents this and have them understand it." I said and Ms. Lincoln nodded.

"I wish I knew what to tell you. Your parents are very set in their ways, they have been since I've known them, all I can say is that any time you feel like you need a break my door is always open. You and Adam can hang out at my house any time you want, there is no need to call, just show up. Your parents just don't understand what it is like to be a teenager these days." She said and I smiled at her kindness.

"At least you understand." I said and she nodded.

"I do Phoebe, I really do."

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

I heard Phoebe storm out of the house which made me feel terrible. I didn't mean to lose it at breakfast this morning but everything was just becoming too much and it wasn't until I talked to Christian that I started to get a handle on everything again.

Teddy seemed upset with me as he left but he was at least calmer and I wasn't worried about him driving to school.

After the kids were taken care of I went ahead and got dressed for work. Christian stayed with me and watched as I got ready. I could tell by the look on his face that he was worried about me, but at this point there was nothing that he could do to help me. I had dug myself into this hole and I was going to have to get myself out of it.

"Are you sure you want to go to work today?" Christian asked and I nodded as I smoothed my skirt down.

"I need the distraction, plus I have to get information on this author who seems to have just appeared out of no where." I said and he nodded understanding that my work was the only thing other than him that was keeping me sane right now.

"Do you need some help?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not right now, I still have to do a few things before I get in contact with the author but when the time comes I probably will need to utilize your stalker skills." I half-heartily joked and Christian wrapped me in his arms.

"I love you Anastasia." He whispered and I nodded.

"I love you too Christian, now and forever."

Work was torture. Between all the meetings I had and then not coming up with anything on this T.R.G. person I was about to lose it. I guess the one good thing that came out of owning the publishing company was that I was able to leave early and head home. I sent Christian a quick text to let him know that I had given up on getting any work done and that I was heading home with Sawyer.

Sawyer grabbed the car for us and then we headed back towards the house. It was a little after four so I knew that by the time we got home the kids would be home and it was bound to be interesting. Luckily Blake was too little to understand that mommy was at her wits end because of him but Phoebe on the other hand was more than likely going to push me that much farther today.

When I walked in the door I could hear Teddy and Phoebe going at it and I sighed as I walked into where Mrs. Jones was fixing some tea.

"Christian let you know that I was on my way home?" I asked as I set my bag down and Gail nodded.

"He did, and I figured that you were going to need this being as Theodore and Phoebe have been going at it since they got home." Gail said as she handed me the tea that she had just finished brewing.

"What is this fight about?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I have no idea, I have heard them fighting but I wasn't able to make out what they were saying. But just fair warning it sounds like a few things have been thrown but from what I can tell there hasn't been any injuries and Blake and Ryan are outback with Reynolds from security."

"Who else from security is here that can handle pulling apart two teenagers?" I asked and Gail smiled.

"I can get Taylor and Sawyer for you."

"Wait if Taylor is here-"

"Yes I am here but I know better then to get in the middle of their fights." Christian said and I turned around happy to see him.

"How long have you been home?" I asked and he looked at his watch.

"Oh about a minute or so, we pulled in right behind you. So you are going to get Sawyer and Taylor to do your dirty work?" He asked and I nodded.

"Phoebe has an arm on her and Teddy can hold his own, for my safety and the safety of our unborn child I was going to get them to subdue them, at least until I can talk some sense into them." I said and he nodded.

"Well then get to it." He said and I internally rolled my eyes as I got up and went to meet Sawyer and Taylor in their office.

"Mrs. Grey, what can we do for you?" Taylor asked still being as formal as ever.

"I need you and Sawyer to break up the chaos that is ensuing upstairs if you don't mind." I said and they both nodded as they got up from their seats and followed me to the stairs where I let them pass me so they could walk into the room first and take care of the situation.

I waited outside the door as they walked in and the fight went from bad to worse.

"Let go of me!" Phoebe barked and I walked to the doorway where I could see Sawyer holding her around the waist as she tried to lunge at Teddy who himself was being held back by Taylor. I was about to speak up when I heard Christian's voice from behind me.

"Enough!" Christian bellowed and the room got silent for a moment before Teddy took the opportunity to break from Taylor's grip and launch a full on attack at Phoebe who ripped herself from Sawyer in order to defend herself. "Well that didn't work." Christian said as we watched Sawyer and Taylor pull our children apart once again.

"They aren't five and seven anymore Christian." I said and he shook his head.

"At five and seven I was able to pull them apart myself." Christian said as he stepped around me and motioned for Sawyer to move Phoebe out of the room.

I moved to the side so Sawyer could carry Phoebe out and then I closed the door to prevent another attack as Taylor let go of Teddy who wiped his bloody lip with his arm.

"Do you want to tell us what that was about?" Christian asked and Teddy shook his head.

"It was nothing." He said and Christian turned to me knowing that I was usually better at getting Teddy to talk while he had a way with Phoebe.

"I'll go see if Phoebe is up for talking." Christian said as he passed me and I turned my attention to Teddy who was pacing the floor.

"Thank you Taylor I think I can take it from here." I said and Taylor nodded as he briskly exited the room and Teddy came to a stop in front of me.

"Mom I don't want to talk about it, I know that you and dad probably want to know what happened to make the argument we were having to escalate to what you saw and I take full responsibility for what happened but I don't want to talk about it and I know that Phoebe doesn't want to talk about it either." Teddy said in a calm manner and I nodded as I went to take a seat.

"How is your lip?" I asked and he shrugged.

"It's fine, Phoebe just got a lucky hit in."

"I don't know if it was so lucky, she takes classes." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah but I think her hand got the worst of it, she hit pretty hard and it was with her bad hand." He said with a slight laugh.

"Great. Go get yourself cleaned up and then come bring me your phone and your laptop, you're grounded for the rest of the night."

"What? Mom, that's not fair!" He whined and I shrugged.

"It's not fair that I had to come home to you two fighting so lets call it even.

"But I need my laptop for ugh- for work." He said and I shrugged.

"I'll let your father know not to expect any work from you until tomorrow, now go." I said and Teddy glared at me as he walked to go clean himself up.

Once Teddy was out of my sight I went to go find Christian to see if he had any luck with Phoebe but I knew the answer was no as soon as I saw him on the outside of Phoebe's door still pleading with her to let him in.

"We need to look at her hand, she got a few good hits in with it." I said and Christian sighed.

"Unfortunately I think we are going to have to wait until she calms down until we talk to her. Sawyer said that Teddy got the worst of it but when I was talking to Sawyer Phoebe gave us the slip and now she is locked in her room." He said and I nodded.

"I can see that. Why don't you go get the key and let yourself in?" I asked and he gave me a look.

"Yes let me add fuel to that fire. At this moment I am going to let her clam down, then when I have to drag her butt to dinner I will be removing the lock, if not the entire door until she can learn that PRIVACY IS A PRIVILEGE NOT A RIGHT!" Christian yelled to ensure that Phoebe could hear him.

"Let's go find Blake and Ryan, at least they aren't at each other's throats." I said and Christian laughed.

"For now." He added and I joined in his laughter as we walked down to go see our other kids.

About an hour before we had to leave to go to dinner Christian unlocked Phoebe's door and then had Taylor take the lock off the door, much to Phoebe's protest.

"You are ruining my life!"

"No I am trying to keep you from doing that yourself, now let me see your hand." He said and Phoebe showed her hand to him. Other than being a little swollen and bruised it was completely fine.

"See it's fine." She said as she pulled her hand away.

"Good, now go get ready." Christian said and Phoebe rolled her eyes as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a short silver dress. "Phoebe do not try my patients right now, choose a different dress, this is a nice dinner." Christian said and Phoebe glared at him as she returned the silver dress to her closet and pulled out a red dress that was slightly more modest.

"Come on Christian, we have to get ready." I said from the doorway and Christian nodded as he turned and took my hand as we headed towards our room.

"If this is what she is like right now I don't even want to imagine how she is going to be at dinner." Christian said once our bedroom doors were closed and I smirked.

"I've had that feeling since yesterday."

"We'll get through it." He said and I nodded.

"Yep, that we will."

Dinner was a silent event. There were a few questions regarding Teddy's split lip but once they found out it was due to Phoebe's right hook the conversation died. Our family found that taking a side in one of our kids fights usually resulted in another fight so everyone decided that it was best if we all stayed out of it.

Other than that there were a few congratulations to Teddy and then some comments about the weather were made but I was just glad when it was all over.

When we got home Blake was already asleep and I took him in to go to bed while Christian handled the other kids.

I don't know but there was something about Blake sleeping that made me feel worse than I already did. It wasn't Blake's fault that he was in his terrible twos and it wasn't Phoebe's fault that she was a moody teenager, it was just the way it was. As I looked down at my little sleeping angle I smiled and realized that tomorrow was a new day and I was going to be making up for my mistake for as long as it took.

I changed Blake out of his clothes and into his pajamas and then tucked him into bed kissing his golden blonde hair before I slipped out of his room.

"Good night baby boy."


	9. Chapter 9

_So school has started again for me so writing time is hard to find so I am going to try to update at least once a week, probably on Sundays. If I get more than one chapter up a week then that is the way it goes! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, you are going to see a lot more of Ana and Christian putting their feet down when it comes to Phoebe._

* * *

**Phoebe's POV:**

I was excited to go to school today. I mean it was the one time that I was able to get away from my family and see Adam, even if I did miss a day with him yesterday by going to talk to his mom. I was thrilled to see him as I walked into class but he seemed less than thrilled to see me. In fact as soon as he saw me he shot out of his seat, grabbed my arm, and nearly dragged me into the hallway.

"Um, ouch." I said as I pulled my arm away from him and Adam just ran a hand through his hair.

"Why in the world did you go to see my mother yesterday?" He barked in a hushed tone as soon as we stopped and I shrugged.

"I needed to talk to someone and she was the first person I thought of..."

"What about me?" He asked.

"Adam if I came to you that would mean getting Ava involved and possibly Teddy, all I wanted was a break."

"I could have talked to you and sent them away. Phoebe I'm your boyfriend, you are suppose to come to me when you are feeling over whelmed. I need you to promise me that you won't do something like you did yesterday again." Adam said and I sighed seeing the desperation in his eyes.

"I promise you will be the first person I come to next time." I said and he gave me a weak smile. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Because Phoebe, I want to be the person who you lean on when you are having problems, I want you to trust me to be there for you, and I honestly just don't want you around my mom without me there." He said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you felt that way." I said as I gave him a hug and he kissed the top of my head.

"I do feel that way. God Phoebe, when you didn't show up yesterday I was so scared." Adam said and I buried my face against his chest.

"I'm so sorry. Is there any way that I can make it up to you?" I asked as I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Give me some time to think about it, but for right now we need to get to class. Come on we have a presentation to make." Adam said as he pulled away from our embrace and grabbed my hand lightly as we walked into class.

Classroom presentations were boring. Even while we were presenting our project I couldn't help but loathe our teacher for making us present our report to the class. I mean seriously, you hear an overview of the book once you've learned everything you are going to about that book.

I was just happy that the class ended before the last presentation was finished and there was no mention of picking up where we left off on Monday. I made it through the rest of my classes and when lunch came around Adam was waiting outside of my classroom in order to walk with me to lunch.

"Shall I escort you to lunch?" Adam asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Is this your way to make sure that I don't run off again?" I asked and he smirked.

"You know my game very well." He said as he took my hand and we walked down the hallway.

"So where are we eating lunch?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't really know. I was just thinking that where ever you were was exactly where I want to be." Adam said giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"You are really super sweet. How about we go eat outside, it seems like a nice day." I said and he nodded.

"That sounds great to me."

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

I was worried about Phoebe and Teddy. Them fighting was not normal and I knew that this was only the tip of the ice berg with them. I had to get to the bottom of what was bothering them or I knew Ana and I were going to have a hellish few weeks on our hands.

I made the best of work that I could. I mean there was only so much that I could do while worrying about my wife who was on the verge of a mental breakdown, my kids who were at each other's throats, and then Elena who had weaseled her way back into my life. I was about to call it a day when Adam made his way into my office.

"Sir we tried to stop him but he insisted on seeing you." Taylor said from the doorway where he was perched right behind Adam who seemed to have forced his way through my security.

"Give us five minutes." I told Taylor and he nodded as he exited the room leaving me alone with Adam. "I suppose you have a good reason to intrude on my work time." I said and Adam nodded not moving from where he was currently planted by the door.

"I came to talk to you about Phoebe." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I figured that much. She is not to see you, it's nothing personal it's just-"

"Elena, I know. That's not what I am here about, I'm worried about Phoebe."

"And why is that? What is there to be concerned about?" I asked and Adam sighed.

"I know what Elena did to you, she does the same things to me and while I deserve everything she gives me I don't feel right about the sudden interest she has taken in Phoebe."

It when then that I felt like I was hit with a ton of bricks. Before me stood a man far better than myself, thinking that he deserved the way he was being treated. When I was Elena's there would have been no way that I would have defied her for anyone and yet here Adam was in my office trying to protect my daughter. In my book that showed me a kid that could be saved, that deserved a better life than what Elena was promising.

"Adam-"

"Don't, don't feel sorry for me. Just keep Phoebe away from Elena at all costs, she is going to hate you for it because it means she can't see me but it is for the best. Elena is planning something sir, I have no idea what exactly, but from what I do know it isn't going to end well for Phoebe."

"I already told her that she isn't to see you or Elena..."

"Well that isn't stopping her, she went to see Elena yesterday."

"SHE WHAT?" I bellowed and Adam cowered a little but quickly recovered.

"She skipped school yesterday and went to see Elena instead. I don't know what happened but from what Elena was bragging about she has gained Phoebe's trust. You need to keep them away from each other."

"Did you have any idea about this?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No sir. All I knew up until I went home yesterday was that she was not in school, I think that was why Theodore and her fought last night." Adam said and I clenched my eyes shut for a moment and sighed.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Because I care about Phoebe and I know you do too which is why you are taking the time to listen to what I have to say..."

"No I am listening to what you have to say because you barged into my office-"

"Because I love Phoebe okay? Is that what you want to hear? I love your daughter sir and to be honest I had no idea that Elena knew she was your daughter until I mentioned her name to her the night I asked Elena to allow me to stop being her submissive. Phoebe is the first girl I have ever cared about and I would do anything for her, even go against Elena's wishes, that was why Elena stopped telling me about her plan. But had I of known that this would happen I would have kept Phoebe's name to myself."

"Well I appreciate your concern but I've got it covered." I said and Adam nodded.

"Yeah well apparently your covered isn't cutting it being as Phoebe was with Elena yesterday when she was suppose to be in school." Adam snapped and I was about to lose it. How dare he say that I was not doing a good job at keeping my children safe.

"I think it would be best that you left now." I stated and he turned and walked out of the room.

When he was gone Taylor walked in and apologized about letting Adam in my office as well as in the building. After I assured him that it wasn't a big deal as long as he didn't let it happen again I grabbed my phone so I could give Ana a call and see if she knew anything about Phoebe not being as school yesterday.

"Hello Mr. Grey, I am on the way to a meeting right now can I call you back?" Ana asked as soon as she answered her phone.

"No, we need to take care of this now. Did you know Phoebe was not at school yesterday?" I asked not sure what her answer was going to be.

"Are you sure she wasn't at school? Usually when she is not at school we get a phone call." Ana said and I sighed.

"Adam came and told me she wasn't at school, he has no reason to lie Ana."

"I'm going to kill that girl, where was she?" Ana asked and I knew that if I told her right now I would push her over her limit.

"We can talk about it when you get home tonight, go ahead and get to your meeting." I said and I could sense Ana's irritation through the phone. She always hated it when I kept things from her but I didn't need her stressing out over this when I wasn't even sure she had missed school in the first place to go and see Elena.

"This is not over Christian." Ana said and I smirked.

"Trust me I know. Now get back to work, I love you."

"I love you too, even though you keep things from me."

"I only keep things from you because I love you Ana, now get to that meeting." I said and I could almost see her roll her eyes at me before she let out a small laugh.

"I'll see you in a few hours Mr. Grey." Ana said before she hung up the phone and I quickly called Taylor into my office.

"Sir?" Taylor asked as he walked in the door.

"I need you to check the tracking devices on Phoebe's phone and car, I need to know where she was yesterday."

"I'll let you know as soon as I check." Taylor said before he slipped out of the room.

There was no work that was one between the time that Taylor left to check and the time that he came back with her whereabouts, I was far too busy pacing and trying to find a way to increase security without letting Phoebe know.

"Sir, Miss Phoebe was not at school yesterday."

"Where was she?" I asked and Taylor sighed.

"Seattle. Her car and phone stayed in the same place but I think that she knew we had the tracking on her."

"So there was a good chance that she was with Elena?" I asked and Taylor nodded.

"I have Sawyer getting footage from Elena's salon as we speak. What are we going to do about this?" Taylor asked and I ran a hand through my hair.

"I need you to start looking for more security personal, but they have to be people that can blend in and will not tip Phoebe off. She does not need to know that I have a ton of people following her but I need them to be around her so I know if she varies from path I have set for her."

"I'll get right on it."

"Oh and Taylor-"

"As soon as Sawyer gets the footage he will forward it to you." Taylor said and I nodded as I sat back down in my chair.

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

I was anxious through out my meeting. I mean where could Phoebe of gone that Christian didn't want to tell me? I could only think of a handful of places and none of them were making me feel any better.

I was so distracted that I didn't even know how I ended up at home. One moment I was sitting in the meeting and the next moment I was being ushered into Christian's office at our house.

"Ana what are you doing home?" Christian asked and I sighed.

"It's been a long day Christian." I said and he nodded.

"That it has been. Look Ana you can't go to Phoebe and chastise her about not being in school, I have a plan but you have to go along with it." Christian said and as much as I wanted to fight him on this one I decided to let it go.

"Alright." I said and he pulled me into a hug where I quickly melted into his chest. "So where was she?" I asked as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"What is your stress level like right now?" Christian asked and I moved away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me." I stated and Christian sighed.

"She went to Elena's." He said and with that I was halfway out the door as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his office. "And that was why I didn't want to tell you. Let me go through with my plan and then you can light into her, alright?" He asked and I nodded as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze as we walked out of the room towards the kitchen where Gail was frantically going about getting dinner prepared.

"Where are the kids?" I asked as Gail took a moment to breathe.

"Ryan and Blake are with Sawyer and Teddy and Phoebe are in their rooms."

"I'll go get them." Christian said as he left me alone in the kitchen with Gail while he went up to grab Phoebe and Teddy so he could move forward with whatever plan he had devised.

"Do you need any help?" I asked after a silent moment had passed and Mrs. Jones shook her head.

"I'm fine, I am just trying to get everything done in time for dinner." She said and I moved into the kitchen with her.

"Just let me help you for a moment." I said and she shook her head and laughed as she allowed me to help out for a moment.

"Mr. Grey will not be happy with me if he sees you helping out." Mrs. Jones said and I rolled my eyes as I started to wash some of the dishes that were waiting by the sink.

"Yes well he can deal with me if he is unhappy because he has done a lot of things just today that have made me unhappy." I said and Mrs. Jones quickly took over washing the pot that I was cleaning as my two unhappy children came stomping into the kitchen with their father hot on their tail.

"Ana will you join us in the living room?" Christian asked and I nodded as I left Gail and followed them into the living room where Phoebe and Teddy were seated on two different couches staring at the wall.

"What is this all about?" Teddy finally asked looking at Christian who had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Your mother and I just wanted to get you both down here and talk to you guys. Since last night your mother and I have decided that the four of us don't talk very often and we want to change that. Maybe this change will help you two communicate better and we won't end up with a huge brawl like there was last night." Christian said and the two kids sighed.

"Last night was just a mistake." Phoebe said as Christian walked over and took a seat next to her while I took a seat next to our son.

"Well this is to make sure there are no more mistakes. So how was school this week?" Christian asked and we watched and Teddy and Fee immediately exchanged looks.

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

"So there was nothing interesting that happened at school?" He asked and Fee shook her head as Teddy paused for a moment.

"Well-"

"Theodore!" Phoebe snapped leaning forward but Christian held her back.

"Let him speak." I said and Phoebe glared at her brother.

"Mom, dad there is something I have to tell you."

"Teddy I swear I will tell them." Phoebe threatened but Teddy shook his head.

"I don't care Phoebe, go ahead and tell them." Teddy said and Phoebe clenched her eyes shut.

"I skipped school yesterday." Phoebe blurted out and even Teddy was shocked by her admission to her crime.

"Thank you Teddy, you can go back upstairs until dinner." Christian said as he stood up and started to pace in front of Phoebe.

"How long have you known?" Phoebe asked and Christian stopped pacing as he smirked.

"Long enough. Do you want to tell us where you went?" He asked and she sighed.

"I went to see Adam's mom."

"Why?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know why, I just did. I was upset and then I was driving."

"Well there are a few things wrong with that. First of all you should never drive when you are upset, that was one of the first rules that I gave to you." Christian said and Phoebe nodded as she wiped away a few rogue tears.

"I know." She choked out before she was interrupted by Christian.

"And as if that wasn't reason enough for us to be upset with you, there was the skipping school and then I clearly remember telling you to stay away from Elena and Adam."

"But-"

"No buts Phoebe. I don't know how to get it through to you that your mother and I have these rules in place for your safety-"

"Mom and you? No dad, you put these rules in place not mom!" Phoebe snapped and I stood up and went to stand next to Christian.

"I fully support your father and he and I both put these rules in place to keep you safe Phoebe. Now I know that you don't like the rules that we have in place for you-"

"Don't like them? They are unfair and overbearing." Phoebe stated and I sighed.

"You might think so but your father and I know what is best for you and we are just trying to make sure that you are protected. I will not stand for you breaking our rules any more."

"You two are unbelievable!" Phoebe yelled as she stood up and I squeezed Christian's hand so he wouldn't lose it.

"Phoebe we are not discussing this anymore. Sawyer is taking you to and from school until I think we can trust you again. You are not to leave the house without someone going with you, this is my rule, not your dads, mine. Do you understand me?" I asked and Phoebe nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes ma'am." Phoebe said and I sighed.

"Any thing you want to add?" I asked looking up at Christian and he nodded.

"I'm glad that you were honest with us, but you need to understand that these rules we have are for your safety because there are a ton of people in this world who do wish to cause you harm just because of who you are related to."

"I'm sorry daddy." Phoebe said and Christian sighed.

"I know, now just go up to your room and we will get you when dinner is ready. And put your phone, laptop, and other devices on your desk I will be up in a minute to get them from you." Christian said as Phoebe walked out of the room and I went and sat back down on the couch.

"I can't keep doing this. There has to be some sort of end to this behavior with her."

"I know the feeling Ana, but you are handling her wonderfully."

"I need to call and make sure everything is set up for our dress shopping trip tomorrow."

"I've already taken care of it. Ana what about a vacation?" Christian asked and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he smiled.

"Spring break is coming up for the kids and I was thinking that maybe we could pull them out for an extra week and take Grace out, sail around for a week or so. What do you think?" Christian asked and I just smiled.

"I think that is exactly what this family needs, it's perfect Christian, absolutely perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

**Phoebe's POV:**

"Phoebe are you wearing that?" My mother asked as I walked down into the kitchen in my flannel pajama pants and a navy blue cami.

"I'm not sure what you are asking, yes I am wearing this right now. Do I plan on wearing it all day? No."

"Let me re-phrase my question, is that what you are wearing to go shopping?" She asked and I shook my head as I took a seat at the bar as Mrs. Jones handed me a bowl of cereal.

"Being as I don't plan on shopping, no this is not what I am wearing." I said. It was a mere second later that my dad went to say something when my mother's gentle hand stopped him and she spoke up herself.

"Going shopping isn't an option Phoebe. I suggest if what you are currently in is not what you want to wear out to finish your breakfast and then go change because we are leaving in an hour whether you are dressed in your pajamas or a ball gown." She said as she moved to get up, hoisting Blake onto her hip before she outstretched her free hand to Ryan who happily took it. My dad got up to follow them but lingered for a moment before he just shook his head and walked out of the room, leaving Teddy and I alone being as Mrs. Jones was now off in another part of the house.

"I can't believe you didn't tell." He said, not bothering to look up from his breakfast and I shrugged.

"Either way I was going to get in trouble so there was no need for us both to go down in flames." I said as I pushed my half finished bowl of cereal to the side.

"That was a really nice thing to do." Teddy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Now if you will excuse me I have to go get dressed for a day of shopping with our mother." I spat as Teddy chuckled at my theatrics.

I wasn't thrilled by being forced to go shopping, but in retrospect it was better than being forced to sit with my dad all day. I changed into a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. It wasn't the most appropriate outfit but I doubted that my parents would say anything about my choice being as they didn't care as long as I went.

When I went back downstairs my mom and dad were speaking in hushed tones in the living room while Teddy chased Blake around and Ryan was probably off reading somewhere.

"Ready?" My mom asked noticing that I had made my way into the room and I nodded as I wrapped my arms around myself in order to distance myself further from the rest of my family.

"As ready as I'm going to be." I mumbled and my mother nodded at my comment and turned to kiss my father goodbye before we both headed towards the front door.

The drive towards Seattle was deadly silent. I took to looking out the side window as I felt my mother gazing at me trying to find something to say. She knew that I was upset but to her there was no reason to be. She insisted that everything that her and dad were doing was to protect me, but she failed to see the flip side of the coin. She always pitched fits with my dad when he insisted on her going places with security but now that it was me, it was a different story? Not to mention that they won't even tell me why they don't want me around Adam and his mom, was there something so terribly wrong with them or were my parents just overreacting again as usual?

I wasn't even sure how I went from sulking in the car to being in front of a rack of dresses that my mother was searching through, trying to get me to something other than whatever.

"What about this one?" She asked holding up a navy blue dress and I just shrugged for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"It's whatever." I commented and my mother slammed the dress back onto the rack as all the sales people quickly cleared out of the area we were in.

"Phoebe Ella Grace Grey, stop with this whole whoa is me act, I am SO over it right now. Your world is not going to end because you are here shopping and you are not allowed to date Adam, there are other boys in the world-"

"But there is only one Adam, mom I think I love him!" I chocked out and she sadly frowned and shook her head.

"You're sixteen Phoebe, you have the rest of your life to find love."

"I don't need the rest of my life to know that what I have with Adam is real, he looks at me like dad looks at you. But because you and dad are so controlling there is no way for me to even explore that relationship, all because of who is adoptive mother is. What is so wrong with her any way? She seemed pretty nice to me." I said and my mother side as she walked over and took a seat in one of the chairs in the room and motioned for me to do the same.

"You know that your father and I love you right Fee?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course I know that, you both remind me of that every day, no matter how mad I make you." I said and she gave me a sad smile.

"Do you remember Teddy's tenth birthday party?" She asked and I thought for a moment before I nodded.

"Yeah, you and dad rented him that giant bounce house for him and his friends to use." I added and she nodded.

"Yes we did. You were not quite eight yet and you wanted to go into the bounce house with Teddy and all his friends but your father and I said no. Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

"I went in anyway."

"You did and somehow you ended up being trampled and having a broken arm."

"Dad was furious."

"That he was. Do you know why we told you know that day?" My mom asked and I nodded.

"At first I thought it was just because you didn't want me to have any fun but I realized a few years later that you didn't want me in the bounce house with Teddy and his friends because you were afraid that I was going to get hurt." I said and My mom smiled.

"It wasn't that we weren't going to let you go in the bounce house Fee, we just knew that if you were to go in with the bigger kids you would get hurt and we also knew that you didn't understand that which was why we just said no. This situation with Elena and Adam is sort of like the bounce house. Right now you just think that your father and I are just being mean and saying no because we don't want you to have fun, but we are just trying to protect you." My mom said and I sighed.

"I get that but I'm not seven anymore mom. You and dad can't protect me from everything and at some point you are going to have to let me go out and get hurt so I can learn from my mistakes."

"Yes but this is one mistake you don't need to make. So are you going to keep having a miserable time or are you going to actually enjoy this shopping trip? Regardless we are shopping for dresses for the function next weekend but I think you would have a fun time if you just tried." My mom said leaning towards me and I sighed.

"I guess I can get over myself and have fun, I do like shopping." I said and she smiled.

"Good, now lets go look at these dresses again and this time give me more than a whatever or I am going to whatever you!" My mom joked and I smiled as I got up and followed her over to the rack of dresses again.

"So tell me why we have personal shoppers but we are in the middle of the store picking out our own dresses." I said and my mom smiled.

"Well I'm not suppose to say anything about this but your father and I are thinking of possibly taking the Grace out for two weeks and taking a proper family vacation." My mom said and I stopped shuffling through the dresses to give her a look.

"Dad is letting Teddy and I take two weeks off of school?" I asked and my mom shook her head.

"It would only be one week, the other week would be spring break." She said and I smiled.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, but what does that have to with our personal shoppers?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Well I was thinking that while your father isn't aware we could find you some cute swim suits that will be sure to give your father a heart attack, what do you think?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you trying to buy my affection?" I asked and she laughed.

"Is it working?" She asked and I smiled.

"Sort of." I said as I pulled out a silver dress and held it up. "What do you think?" I asked and she looked over and grinned.

"You are going to have to try it on."

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

After our little talk shopping with Phoebe took a rather enjoyable turn. She seemed like she was in a better mood and she even bought some conservative bathing suits to counteract the bikini's that I bought her just to make my husband's blood boil.

"Go straight to your room and hide those purchases." I sternly told Phoebe as we pulled up in front of the house and she nodded as she hopped out of the car and bolted into the house.

When I walked in Christian gave me a look as I walked over and sat down next to him and Ryan who were both on the couch reading.

"Why did Phoebe bolt into her room?" He asked and I shrugged.

"She was fine in the car. I think she wanted me to take a picture of her in the dress for next weekend and send it to Ava for her. She must have gone up to change." I said and Christian nodded as he pulled me into his side.

"It was so much easier when we could just pick out what the kids wore and they were thrilled by what ever we dressed them in." He said and I laughed.

"Well the only child still like that is Blake and even he is starting to become very opinionated about what he wears."

"So what did you end up getting? From the look of my bank statements you two took the credit card for a nice little spin today." Christian joked and I fought the urge to roll my eyes being as he was the one who told me to get Phoebe whatever she wanted and then treat myself to a few nice things as well.

"Well we bought a dress for next weekend and then we decided that we could use a few more items so we went to some other stores to fulfill our needs."

"And what needs are those? I was certain that I was fulfilling every need that you may have Mrs. Grey." Christian purred and I felt myself melt at the sound of his voice.

"Trust me Mr. Grey, you certainly fulfill a lot of my needs but there are a few things that I was able to pick up from the mall." I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Maybe tonight I can make sure every need is satisfied..."

"Ew Gross get a room!" Phoebe said as she bounded back into the room only to stop short and shield her eyes.

"And then the fun ends." I said as I pulled away from Christian and he smirked.

"We will pick this up later." He whispered causing butterflies to awake in my stomach. "So what does this dress look like?" Christian asked and Phoebe shrugged.

"I don't know, you are going to have to wait and see." She said in a playful tone that Christian smirked at.

"I guess I will. Do I at least get to know what color mask I need to get you?" He asked and Phoebe shook her head.

"Nope, mom and I already bought me a mask. But good try." Phoebe said and Christian smirked as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

"You two seemed to think of everything. Well then in that case what would my lovely ladies like to do for the rest of the day?" Christian asked as Teddy walked into the room texting someone.

"Hey Teddy I'll race you to the meadow." Phoebe said and Teddy looked up and smirked.

"You're on." He said and at that Phoebe took off with Teddy hot on her tail.

"She seems like her old self." Christian whispered as Ryan got off the couch in order to follow his older siblings outside.

"She does doesn't she?" I asked and he nodded.

"What did you do? This wasn't something that a little shopping fixed, what is your secret?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I just talked to her and whatever I said clicked with her, but I wouldn't be too sure that it is a permanent fix. She is still going to be upset at times and she is going to make sure that we know we ruined her life." I said with a slight giggle before I decided to take our conversation to a more serious place. "Christian, she said something today that scares me." I said and Christian tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and gave me a gentle smile.

"What did she say that has you worried?" He asked and I sighed.

"She said that she loves Adam and that he is in love with her. She said that he looks at her the same way you look at me, and I know the way you look at me Christian." I said and Christian let out a small laugh.

"He's a teenage boy Ana, of course he is going to look at her the way I look at you, but nothing is going to happen, I can assure you of that-"

"Christian he isn't just a teenage boy, he is Elena's teenage boy. I'm worried."

"Don't worry Ana, I will make sure that nothing happens to our baby girl." Christian said as he rubbed my arms trying to comfort me.

"But for how long are you going to be able to protect her?" I asked as I took his hand and we walked towards the back windows so we could keep an eye on our kids, not that they weren't being watched by security already.

"As long as I need to Ana-"

"She's sixteen Christian eventually she isn't going to want us to protect her-"

"She won't have a choice Ana!" Christian barked and I turned to watch Phoebe gently toss Blake into the air and then catch him before she placed him on her hip and started to chase after Teddy who had Ryan on his back.

"Phoebe will always have a choice Christian and what I am worried about is that we have sheltered her so much that she isn't going to know which choice to choose."

"You knew." Christian whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and stood with his chest to my back.

"I also was older than she is now and I was able to make choices for myself from the time I was twelve. Maybe we have sheltered her too much, I mean she went to Elena for comfort, her vision of reality is somewhat clouded." I said and Christian sighed.

"Elena can fool people Ana-"

"Christian you aren't taking this seriously. I am telling you that our little girl is in grave danger of being completely dependent on someone to protect her and you are making excuses." I bit, immediately regretting it as I felt Christian tense behind me.

"I don't understand why this makes you upset?" He finally said and I sighed.

"It makes me upset because us protecting her might be what gets her hurt and I really don't want that."

"Then what do you suggest?" Christian asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe we let her date Adam."

"Are you insane?" Christian asked and I turned to face him.

"You and I both know she is going to do it either way. At least if we let her we can make sure that there is no Elena, I mean Adam seems like a good kid-"

"Good kid or not he is not getting any where near our family until he is FAR away from Elena."

"Christian-"

"No, that is a hard limit Ana, we are done talking about this." Christian bellowed but I was far from dropping the subject.

"So that's it? You call out hard limit and the conversation is suppose to be over? Christian you were Adam at one point, what is so wrong with us letting our daughter date him?" I asked and Christian clenched his jaw shut as she lightly shook his twitching palms, trying to remain calm at least for a few more seconds.

"What is so wrong is that I WAS ADAM. Do you not remember how fucked up I was when we first met? You couldn't even touch me and then what I wanted to do to you, Phoebe is not getting involved with that, EVER!" Christian said as she ran a hand through his hair trying to calm down.

"It might be too late." I whispered as I turned back towards the window as Christian retreated to his office.

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

Ana's words echoed in my mind as I paced the floor of my office. It wasn't too late, was it? I mean Phoebe barely knew Adam, but then again I barely knew Ana when we started getting serious. _Stop it, push those thoughts from your mind_. This could not be happening, it just couldn't. How had I turned into this helpless person who was made to sit back and watch as their daughter walked down a dangerous path? What was I suppose to do? Was there anything that I could do?

I was too busy running offense with Elena to realize that my daughter was already gone. Adam had Phoebe from the moment those two laid eyes on each other. The only hope I had was Adam not wanting to be with Elena.

I walked over to my desk and took a seat as I punched in the number on the telephone so I could get a hold of my dad. By now he must have found a way to get Adam out of Elena's care, he had to of.

The phone rang until the answering machine picked up. I didn't bother with leaving a message, instead I slammed my phone down on my desk and roughly ran a hand through my hair.

I felt so out of control in this entire situation. Ana wanted me to do something that I was dead set against but at the same time I wasn't seeing another way to rectify this situation, at least not at this moment.

Phoebe wanted nothing more than a little freedom and I was not about to give that to her, but at the same time she was going to eventually grow up and receive all the freedom she wanted so why not teach her how to use that freedom now when I still had some control? The problem was, I didn't have control, at least not as much as I would have liked. I was at a loss for what to do. It seemed like I had finally come to a point where no matter what path I choose I was going to be wrong in one way or another.

I found myself pacing the floor of my office again when Ana knocked on the door and then walked inside shutting the large wooden door behind her.

"I talked to Gail and she is starting dinner, it should be done in about an hour. What is on your mind?" Ana asked as I stopped in front of her.

"Everything Ana. I feel like I am completely losing control of my life and you know how much I hate that. It seems like just yesterday that Phoebe and Teddy were listening to what I had to say and today those two are wild unruly teenagers." I said and Ana nodded.

"It must have been all those Disney movies that we let them watch when they were younger." Ana joked and I shook my head not finding her humor appropriate at this moment.

"Seriously Ana I feel like there is someone ripping my control away from me these days. I dread having to come home because I know that when I do something else will have changed and there will be even less control in my life."

"Christian that comes with our kids growing up-"

"It's not just that Ana." I said and she moved closer.

"What else is it?" She asked tentatively as if dreading my answer.

"It's not you baby if that's what you are thinking, it's just that with Elena coming back into our lives there have been days where I can't escape thoughts from back then, it's all just so confusing."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ana asked and I shook my head not wanting to tell her that there was one major thing she could do to help.

"Christian, I've changed a lot since back then, I can endure a lot more too." Ana said, clearly being able to read my mind.

"That wouldn't help Ana, that would just help me cope, not actually let me get to what is really bothering me." I said knowing that sex would just be a way out of having to deal with everything.

"Well someone has been paying attention in therapy." Ana said and I cracked a smile.

"It's about time huh?" I countered and she nodded as she pulled me into a hug and rested her head on my chest.

"Have you thought about what I said?" She asked and I sighed as she looked up at me.

"Yes I have." I replied hoping that she would just drop it, knowing that she wouldn't because if she did she wouldn't be the Ana that I married.

"And?" She pushed moving so that she was only an arms length away from me at the moment.

"I need some more time to think about everything. You're right though, we need to give our kids more controlled freedom, I just have to find a way to accept it."

"I know how hard this must be for you." Ana said and I smirked.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes really. But I am proud of you for pushing your need for control aside for what is going to benefit our kids the most. You have always been an amazing father and I knew that you would be." She said and I smiled.

"Even when I flipped out the first time you told me about Teddy?" I asked and she giggled, god how I loved that sound.

"Okay so maybe not right at that moment, but I always had hope for you, for us."

"Me too Ana, me too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Christian's POV:**

By the time the benefit rolled around I still wasn't sure what to do about Phoebe. I think Ana could sense my hesitation so she didn't push me into making up my mind before I was ready. All in all Phoebe seemed in a better mood, but that is a teenager for you, or it was the fact that she had school all week with _that boy_. I was pretty confident that she was still seeing Adam behind my back, actually because of the increased security I KNEW that she was seeing Adam behind my back and I guess in a way I let it go on in order to see if I could even deal with them being together before I put my official stamp of approval on it.

"Christian I am going to go make sure Phoebe is getting ready, just in case." Ana said with a wink as she slipped on her shoes and I smiled at how put together my wife looked in the gorgeous red dress that she had picked out.

"I'll make sure Gail is set with Blake and Ryan and then I will grab Teddy and meet you and Fee down stairs." I said and she nodded before she retreated from our room.

I could sense that Gail found some humor in me making sure she had everything that she needed for the boys. I knew that she always watched them but I liked to be prepared, just in case something happened, not that anything would. When I was done there I went in search of Teddy to find that he was sitting on the couch in a nice Tux with his mask lying next to him.

"No date tonight?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No date tonight, I figured that bringing the girl grandma hates to her benefit would only upset her." Teddy said and I nodded.

"It would, you're a smart man Theodore." I remarked and he smirked.

"I like to think so. Where is mom?" He asked and I sighed.

"Helping your sister get ready."

"We're going to be late." Teddy said and I let out a small laugh.

"More than likely."

Phoebe still wasn't downstairs by the time Ana had joined Teddy and me and I was growing frustrated.

"What is taking her so long?" I bellowed at Ana who had just come from helping our daughter.

"She will be down in a minute, just relax Christian." Ana cooed as she straightened my tie.

"She has been getting ready for two hours already. What else could she possibly have left to-" I was cut off by the beautiful figure descending down the stairs.

Phoebe's brown hair cascaded in loose curls down her back, which was open due to a lack of material from the strapless charcoal gray dress that's bodice was covered in rhinestones. Her lovely face was at this time being covered by a gorgeous mask that matched her dress to perfection, paired with a bright colored lip and to top the entire outfit off she had on a pair of matching gray peep toe Louboutin pumps, which were accentuated by the exaggerated slit in the dress.

"That is one slit." I said as she finished walking down the stairs and she looked over to her mom and rolled her eyes.

"I told you he was going to say that." Ana said as Phoebe lowered her mask and joined us all at the bottom of the stair case.

"Well other than that, do you like it?" She asked and I nodded as I pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head for good measure.

"I love you." I said and she looked up at me.

"You didn't answer my question." She said and I nodded.

"I love your outfit Fee, now lets get a move on or your grandmother is going to be down my throat for being late." I joked and Phoebe let out a small laugh as Ana, Teddy, Phoebe and I headed out to the car.

"I would love to see that." Fee remarked and I just shook my head as I got in the driver's seat as Ana got in the front passenger side. This was one of the few times that I did not travel with security in my car. If it was just me and one other person I would have no problem with letting Taylor or Sawyer drive us but when there were four of us in the car there was no way that security could drive us and we all be comfortable in one car.

In total there were three SUV's that night. The first one had Taylor and Brant in it and the one behind us had Sawyer and Greene. I figured that tonight we only needed one security personal per person, it was a benefit after all.

Luckily we were able to get to my parent's house before the thick of the crowd arrived so my mother wasn't too upset by our late appearance.

"Christian, you're here! Your father wishes to speak with you but I insisted on him waiting to talk business with you until after the event tonight so I would like to to respect my wishes as well." My mother said and I nodded with a smile knowing that I would be one unhappy camper if I didn't follow my mother's instructions.

"I understand, where are we to sit?" I asked and my mother pointed to a table in the center of the room where Mia was seated talking to Kate.

"Over there, Phoebe you look gorgeous!" My mom gushing having just seen Phoebe for the first time tonight.

"Thank you Grandma, is Ava here?" She asked and my mom nodded.

"She just stepped out to make a phone call she should be inside shortly or I'm sure if you want to go find her she would love some company." My mom said and Phoebe nodded as she walked past us towards the back where she was sure to find Ava.

"Teddy why don't you help your grandfather finish up whatever he was working on in his office?" My mom added and Teddy nodded as he walked off leaving my mom alone with Ana and me.

"What did you want to talk to us about that our kids couldn't be here?" I asked and my mom sighed as she guided Ana and I to the kitchen so we could talk with a little more privacy.

"What is the deal with Elena?" My mom asked after checking to make sure that the room was clear.

"We don't know Grace." Ana said gently as she intertwined her fingers with mine in an effort to keep me calm.

"Does Phoebe know?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No mom she doesn't and we don't want her to know unless she has to, the same thing goes for Theodore."

"Don't you think her wanting to date her son counts as a reason to know?" My mother asked and I shook my head.

"Not at the moment-"

"Is that because you think she isn't seeing that boy against your wishes? Wise up Christian she is a teenage girl, it happens-"

"It's not that mom. Look can we wait to discuss this until later at a more appropriate time?" I asked as my mother sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Of course, lets get back out to the guest, we shouldn't keep them waiting." My mom said as she slipped out of the kitchen and I went to follow when Ana pulled me back to where she was standing.

"So now your mother is getting involved?" Ana asked and I smirked.

"Would you expect anything else? Come on, there is a dance floor out there calling our names Mrs. Grey." I said and Ana smiled.

"Well if the dance floor is calling our names then we must go, it's rude to keep it waiting." Ana joked and I smirked as we emerged from the kitchen to a party that had taken on a life of its own in the short time that we were away.

Ana and I stayed on the dance floor until everyone took their seats for the speeches. I didn't really pay attention when the speeches were given. I had lived through the events they were describing, there was no need for me to listen to some speaker ramble on about it. Of course I paid a little more attention when my mother got up to talk but in reality I spent most of my attention on observing my family.

Ana was comfortably settled in the seat next to mine, leaning into me ever so slightly. Teddy was sitting between his mother and Phoebe, looking absolutely bored out of his mind, benefits never were his thing. Phoebe on the other time was having a great time. Her and Ava were whispering about something and after a look from me both girls quieted down and went back to paying attention to the speeches, although I didn't expect it to last too long knowing the girls.

When the speeches were done we were all served dinner, nothing short of spectacular was served by my mother. It was a delightful meal and the dinner conversation was decent as well, not that I paid it too much attention. It was only when the women disappeared from the table that my interest was peaked.

"Theodore where are your mother and your sister?" I asked and he pointed to the stage.

"They are going to be auctioned off in a moment. Didn't you hear when mom told you that they were going?" Teddy asked and I shook my head as I shot up out of my seat, trying to get to my girls before the auction started but it was too late.

"First up would be my lovely daughter-in-law, Anastasia Grey-" That was all I needed to hear from my dad before I started the bidding.

"One hundred thousand dollars!" I barked and I saw Ana smirk from the stage. I guess she knew that I didn't like to share my things with others.

"I haven't even set the price for the bidding yet, someone is a little eager." My dad joked causing a few men in the crowd to chuckle but that was not deterring me from making sure no one out bid me for my wife.

"One hundred fifty thousand!" Elliot yelled as he smirked my way causing me to glaring being as I knew what sort of game he was playing.

"Two hundred thousand!" I countered knowing that in all likeliness Elliot was just trying to bid me up, like he did every year.

"Three hundred thousand!" Elliot replied and I rolled my eyes and sighed knowing how to end this once and for all.

"One mill-" I started only to be cut off.

"One million, five hundred thousand!" Someone yelled from the back and the room fell into complete silence as I turned to give who ever had just bid a glare to warn them to back off, but I wasn't able to place where the voice had come from.

"Going once?" My dad asked and I realized I had never out bid the asshole who bid on my sweet Ana.

"Two million, and I will double anything that comes in over that!" I said trying to deter anyone from trying to out bid me again.

There were some hushed whispers from the crowd but nothing else as my dad did the final count, and after what seemed to be a bidding fiasco my wife was safely escorted off stage and into my arms.

"Who bid on me other than you and Elliot?" She asked and I shrugged still looking around to see if I could figure out who it was.

"I don't know, but it wasn't Flynn that is for sure, he is out of the country on vacation this weekend." I said as Ana retreated further into my embrace.

"Well I am glad that whoever outbid you learned his lesson, I would hate to think that you would have wasted our entire fortune on me." She said with a slight blush to her cheeks and I smiled lovingly at her.

"I would gratefully give up everything if it meant that I could have you and the kids with me now and forever." I said locking our lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you said that because all this talking distracted you from Phoebe's auction and she just sold for a pretty penny." Ana said and I snapped my head up to see Phoebe walking off stage towards some punk who had the nerve to bid on my sixteen year old daughter.

"Excuse me one moment." I said as I tried to march over to where the two were standing when Ana grabbed my arm and held me in place.

"It's one dance Christian, let her have some fun." Ana pleaded and I sighed.

"Fine but if she leaves the dance floor with that fucker he is all mine." I snapped and Ana let out a small laugh.

"Deal, now pay attention Kate is coming up and I would like you to repay the favor your brother paid us." Ana joked and I smiled as I got ready to enter into another friendly bidding war.

* * *

**Phoebe's POV:**

I was surprised that my dad didn't march over and demand that the man who purchased me return me to him. I guess sometimes your parents aren't going to be there to rescue you, not that I needed rescuing, but I just really did not want to dance with this man. He just gave me the creeps and the amount that he paid to dance with me was obscene.

"So you're Phoebe Grey, the little princess?" He asked as I stood by him as the rest of the bidding was carried out.

"Yeah I guess I am." I said trying not to be rude, but at the same time trying not to carry on a conversation with this creep.

"I hope it's a slow song, it would be a rip off if I paid all that money and then didn't get at least a slow song don't you think?" He asked and I sighed.

"Sure." I said looking up to the stage where Ava was now walking on.

"Your cousin is pretty, not as pretty as you are though. I must say your dress is stunning, did you pick it out?" The man asked and I bit my lower lip hoping this guy would get the hint that I didn't want to talk to him. "You didn't answer my question." He snapped after a few minutes of being ignored.

"I'm sorry what did you say again? My hearing has been a little off the past few days." I said trying to make him feel bad about himself for snapping at me.

"I asked if you picked out your own dress little girl." He said with anger evident in his voice.

"Little girl? I'm sixteen, that's hardly a little girl." I retorted completely offended by the way that he was talking to me.

"You little bitch!" The man said as he grabbed onto my wrist tightly and pulled me towards him. "Do you even know who I am? You're just like your father you little-"

"Is everything alright over here Miss Grey?" Taylor asked as he walked up to us and the guy nodded as he dropped my now throbbing wrist and plastered a smile on his face.

"Everything is great, right Phoebe? You can leave now." He said and Taylor smirked.

"Sir, I believe I was asking Miss Grey if she was alright." Taylor said and I shook my head as tears threatened to spill into my eyes.

"No I am not alright, I want my dad." I said and Taylor glared at the man before he said something into his headset and pulled me aside.

"SIr I think you should go ask for a refund, Miss Grey will not be dancing with you tonight." Taylor said diplomatically but the guy refused to listen.

"I paid a lot of money to dance with her being as he father refused to let me purchase his wife." The man snapped and Taylor stood between me and him.

"Sir I will only tell you once more to move on before it gets ugly." Taylor said with a bit more edge to his voice.

"She's mine, I won her in the auction!" The man gritted between his teeth reaching around to grab my arm again.

His hand was on my wrist for a mere second before my dad was behind me and the hand was dropped.

"Taylor I will take it from here." My dad said in a dangerously low voice as his eyes never left the man.

"Christian, your daughter is a delight-"

"Stop trying to suck up Gregory. I saw you grab my daughter and if you think I won't press charges because we used to work together, you can think again. Now I would have to ask you to step away from my daughter and NEVER lay a hand on her again." My dad said as to not draw attention to us being as we were in the middle of the auction still.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I caused and tell your parents they can think of what I paid as a donation." The man said as he backed a way and disappeared into the crowd.

"Are you alright?" My dad asked and I nodded slightly as I gently shook out my wrist.

"I'll be fine." I said and my dad lightly grabbed my wrist and looked it over.

"You need to get some ice, its already bruising-"

"Dad you have your dance with mom that is about to take place. I can take care of it-"

"Your brother is taking my dance with your mom, you missy owe me a dance. I think I paid enough." My dad said giving me a wink as music started and he took my hands and guided me in a slow dance like only he could.

"Daddy are all the people you used to work with like that?" I asked and he sighed as I rested my head on his chest.

"Not all of them, but most of the people that I used to work with got fired or I dropped their business for a reason. Gregory had anger issues that anger management couldn't solve. I can't believe that fucker bid on you." He said as he shook his head and I smirked.

"He was the one who tried to bid on mom originally." I said and my dad tensed for a second before he relaxed into dancing again.

"I have half a mind to go find him and teach him not to mess with my things." My dad whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom and I aren't things dad, we're people." I remarked and my dad smiled.

"I'm sorry, I have half a mind to find him and teach him not to mess with my family, better?" He asked and I nodded.

"Much better." I said as we went back to dancing.

When we were done with the dance my dad led us off the dance floor in search of my grandmother who almost lost it when she saw my wrist and heard what happened.

"Just take her to the kitchen and get her some ice, and I want the man's name Christian, he is being taken off the guest list permanently!" Grandma said and dad nodded.

"Already taken care of, come on kiddo." Dad said as he ushered me into the kitchen where mom was sipping on a glass of water.

"Christian, what are you two doing in here?" Mom asked as she walked over to us and dad held up my arm.

"You know when I had something to go take care of, yeah the man who won our daughter bruised her wrist." My dad said, clearly still pissed that this happened.

"Come here baby." My mom said as she held her hands out to me and I walked over to her while my dad went about gathering ice for me to put on my wrist.

"It's not that bad." I said as I looked at my large discolored wrist and my mom let out a small laugh.

"You and your father are so alike, always down playing your injuries." My mom said as she ran her thumb over my wrist lightly.

My dad handed my some ice and I held it to my wrist as my mom played with my hair, planting soft kisses on the side of my head.

"I think it might be time to go." My mom finally said and my dad nodded.

"I'll go find Teddy-"

"No, let me." I said and my parents gave me a weird look but they let me go in search of Theodore as long as I promised to keep the ice on my wrist.

It wasn't hard to find Teddy. The one thing about Teddy was that he was a creature of habit and anytime we came to one of these things and got tired we always went to the same place; the dock.

"What's eating you?" I asked as I sat next to Ted and he let out a small sigh.

"Just tired, that's all. Those drafts are killing me Fee, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Just a little longer big brother, just a little longer. Plus now that I slipped the contact info that mom needed to her you are so close. All these drafts just mean you are that much closer to the final thing."

"I guess you're right, so why did you come out here to find me?" Teddy asked and I smiled.

"Mom and dad are ready to go, how about you?" I asked and he nodded.

"I've been ready. Come on, I'll race you." He said as he hopped up and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, race me now that I am in heels and a dress." I said and he laughed as he crouched slightly forward and coaxed me into getting on his back.

"You know you aren't as light as you used to be." Teddy said as he carried me towards the house and I laughed.

"Yeah, well you aren't as handsome as you used to be." I joked and he shook his head as he started running causing me to almost fall off. "Mean." I spat and he laughed.

"I'm glad you're my sister Fee."

"I'm glad you're my brother too Ted."


	12. Chapter 12

_It's been forever I know but School totally got in the way and I know I should have posted something sooner but I got to it now so there! I will try to get something up again soon but I make no promises..._

* * *

**_Phoebe's POV:_**

"Phoebe we are going to be late!" Teddy yelled from the bottom of the stairs and I sighed as I grabbed my bag and ran down to where he was waiting.

"Mom and dad left already?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. Mom had a meeting early this morning and dad had to talk to grandpa this morning so we are on our own." Teddy said as we both walked towards the front door and I smirked.

"Good, then there is no one here to shove breakfast down my throat." I said as we walked out to the car and I couldn't help but laugh as I saw the granola bar sitting on the passenger seat of Teddy's car along with a note addressed to me clearly from our dad.

"Looks like you can't get away from dad." Teddy joked as we got in the car and I rolled my eyes.

"It's times like this that I wish dad wasn't so over protective and didn't take my car in for maintenance once a month." I complained and Teddy nodded.

"Yeah I know the feeling. I think it took two years for him to finally stop checking my car all the time and just do it once every three months."

"He only stopped because I finally started taking up more of his time, you know it is times like this that I am so happy that mom is having a little girl this time." I said and Teddy shook his head.

"You were the first little girl that dad had, there is no way that his attention is going to leave you for a second, even with the new little one. I remember having high hopes when Ryan was born but I had no such luck and I doubt that you will have anymore than I did." Teddy said and I rolled my eyes.

"You under estimate the power of being daddy's little girl." I said with a bat of my eye lashes.

"Doesn't matter I will always be the first born, the prize son, the heir to the Grey fortune." Teddy said with an air of arrogance.

"Hate to burst your bubble brother but when you tell dad that you want to write books for a living, there goes your favorite child status." I joked and Teddy shook his head.

"I honestly don't care what dad thinks about this. I know what I want Fee and after putting so much of myself into this book I could care less about what our parent's think." Teddy said and I smiled.

"Ted, I think you might be ready to tell our parents about your little secret." I said and he gave me a quick glance.

"You really think so?" He asked and I nodded.

"You finally don't care what anyone else thinks which means that no matter what happens you are going to follow your dream." I said and Teddy smirked.

"I think you're right, but what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked and Teddy sighed.

"Don't you think that dad is going to be a little mad to realize that we have been lying to him about who he has been working with?" Teddy asked and I shrugged.

"He might be but I've done worse."

"Like dating Adam after dad told you not to?" Teddy asked and I just gave him a scathing look.

"And dad approves of your girlfriend?" I asked and Teddy laughed.

"So you got me on that one. Just promise me that no matter what happens we will always be close and even when we aren't on the same side that we will always be there for each other." Teddy said as he parked his car and I reached over and gave him a huge hug.

"Lets get to school." I said after a moment in the hug and Teddy nodded.

"Yeah, I can't have people thinking that I'm not tough, it would completely wreck my image!"

"And what image is that Teddy Bear?" I teased and he shot me a glare as we got out of the car.

"I'll see you later." Teddy said as he took off to go hang out with his friends and I just laughed as I walked over to where Ava was waiting for me.

"So how are things at home?" Ava asked and I shrugged.

"Pretty good. I mean there hasn't been a huge blow up at home for a while now and I think that dad might actually allow me to go out with Adam." I said and Ava shook her head.

"Doubt it!" Ava said in a sing-song voice as we walked into school.

"Well we will see about that. How are things going for you?" I asked and Ava sighed.

"Well Tyler and I have officially broken up and I am grounded for the next three weeks for my behavior last night, so things with me pretty much suck."

"Are you kidding me? What in the world happened? Things between you and Tyler seemed to be going great lately and what in the world were you acting like that you got grounded for three weeks?" I asked and Ava laughed.

"You do not even want to know what I went through last night. Oh and apparently my parents have a lower tolerance for bad behavior than your parents do. I really want to just go and stay with grandma for a few days, at least she understands the challenges of heartbreak." Ava whined and like a good cousin I nodded and pretended to understand what she was going through.

Ava continued complaining for a while before we made it to class and she took up solace in talking about her heartbreak with one of the other girls in our class.

"What's up with Ava?" Adam asked as he took a seat and I just shook my head letting him know that he did not want to get into that conversation unless he had the rest of his life to listen to my cousin complain. "Okay so being as that is a no go, what are your plans for tonight?" Adam asked and I shrugged.

"I don't really have too many plans but if we wanted to do something tonight I would have to ask my parents first and I mean like really ask them." I said and Adam raised his eyebrow.

"What has gotten into you Miss Grey? You want to tell your parents the truth about us? Are you running a fever?" Adam joked and I shook my head.

"No I am not running a fever I just think that it is about time that we are honest with my parents."

"Well it's about time!" Adam chided as our teacher walked into the room officially starting class and I rolled my eyes.

After school Teddy drove me home and I told Adam that I would take care of telling my parents on my own and depending on how that went we could make plans for later on in the week.

"So do you think that we should tell our parents about this whole job thing before or after dinner?" Teddy asked as we pulled into the driveway and I let out a sigh.

"I completely forgot that we were doing that today." I said and Teddy gave me a look.

"How could you of forgotten that we were doing that? You were the one who came up with the whole idea-"

"I know, I know and we can still do it today but I also told Adam that I was going to tell our parents about that tonight."

"Well I think you should tell our parents about that after we tell them about what has been going on." Teddy said and I just sighed being as I knew there was no way that I was going to win an argument about this today.

"Fine whatever. Look I have some homework I have to get done before we let the fireworks fly so if you will excuse me I have to run." I said as I hurried out of the car and bolted into the house.

I didn't have that much homework to complete but I knew that I needed time to ready myself for what was going to happen. I had no idea how my parents were going to react to the whole thing that Teddy and I were going to tell them and I really had to just play it by ear as to if I should tell them about my relationship with Adam.

It was about an hour later that Teddy came into my room and plopped down on my bed.

"They're home." He said and I nodded as I closed my laptop and turned to him.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked and he nodded with a small smile.

"I really am. God I am so nervous about this." He said and I smiled.

"You got this big bro. Come on lets go round up the parents and break their hearts, I mean the news, break the news." I joked and Teddy threw a pillow at me.

"Lets go deviant."

I followed Teddy out of my room and down the stairs. Ryan and Blake were sitting with Mrs. Jones in the living room which meant that our parents were held up in our dads office more than likely having a heated discussion about something that was bugging them.

"Maybe we should wait until they are in a better mood." I said and Teddy shook his head, looking more stubborn than dad did when we were arguing.

"No, we need to do this now." Teddy said as he walked and knocked on our dad's office door.

It was a few seconds later that dad thrust the door open, clearly annoyed that we had interrupted whatever was going on in his office.

"I thought I asked for no interruption-"

"Teddy, Phoebe what do you guys need?" Our mom asked as she quickly wiped a stray tear that was lingering on her face.

"We just needed to talk to you both." Teddy said not realizing that now was clearly not the time to upset either of our parents.

"What about Theodore?" Dad snapped and I pushed Teddy into the office.

"I think you both might want to sit down for this." I said as we walked in and dad let the door close behind us.

"What is going on?" Mom asked moving towards our dad and I sighed and looked over at Teddy who seemed less sure of himself now that he was in the room with our parents and there was no turning back.

"Um...well-"

"Teddy isn't the one who has been working for you dad." I said and Teddy just shook his head in disbelief that I had let that part spill first.

"Really?" Dad asked seeming a little amused and Teddy nodded.

"She's right, I haven't been the one who is working for you. All that work that you have been praising and insane over has all been Phoebe's handy work, I've had nothing to do with it."

"But the conference call-"

"Phoebe coached me on the entire thing, I knew nothing about the deal until she told me about it."

"Then what the hell have you been doing this entire time Theodore? I mean if you haven't been working then what the hell have you been wasting your time on?" Dad bellowed but Teddy didn't waver or cower.

"I've been writing a book." Teddy said only to have my dad scoff at him.

"A book? Why in the world are you wasting your time on something like that? Your mother spends days and days reading through manuscripts that never make it, what makes you think that your book will be any different?" Dad barked causing Teddy to smirk a little bit.

"Because I know that I won't fail and I know that one of the best publishing companies in the world is interested in publishing my already finished book." Teddy said and Dad just rolled his eyes.

"And what is the name of this publisher that wants to publish your work?" Dad asked and Teddy nodded towards mom.

"She is." He said and everyone in the room turned to look at mom who was completely shocked that this conversation had taken the turn it had.

"Teddy you never gave me anything, I haven't read anything of yours." She said defending herself against our dad's glare.

"Yes you have you just don't know that you have. Teddy wrote it under a pen name so that you would read it and not be biased because it was written by your son." I said thinking it was time that someone started to defend Teddy other than himself.

"TRG, you're TRG?" Mom asked and Teddy nodded.

"I am."

"That is nice and all but that does not mean that you will be successful-"

"Christian that book is one of the best that I have ever read."

"He has been lying to us Ana. Do you know how many people think that they have been dealing with my son when in fact that have been dealing with Phoebe? I mean how am I going to explain that to the people that I've been talking to? So you know how many people are sold on the idea of investing in a family business?" Dad asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Because I'm not your family, is that right? You know what screw you, screw all of you! Oh and one more thing, Adam and I are dating and I don't care what anyone says because I am going to continue to date him because I love him!" I seethed as I stormed out of the office and towards the back yard.

I felt like I was suffocating. I mean yes dad had a reason to be mad that we were lying to him but I had done great work and it shouldn't matter that it was my work and not Teddy's. I mean I was still his child and the work was still fantastic so what difference did it make?

Before I knew what was going on I was sitting in the middle of the meadow with my knees pulled up to my chest. My head was resting on my knees and I was just starring at the grass that blew in the slight breeze.

"You know I didn't mean that." My dad said as he took a seat next to me and I just ignored his comment. "Phoebe I was just shocked by what your brother and you were telling me. I just need time to comprehend everything that has been going on with regards to the little trick your brother and you pulled. Now about this whole dating thing-"

"I don't care what you have to say about that, I'm dating him." I snapped and dad just let out a little chuckle.

"Well if you did care about what I had to say you would know that I think you and Adam should date. He is a good kid and you two are good together."

"But what about his mom?" I asked and dad sighed.

"You aren't dating her are you?" My dad joked and I shook my head.

"No but I am going to be hanging out with her son-"

"Within certain rules. I still don't like that Adam is Elena's son but I am not going to stop you from seeing him as long as you are honest with me about when and where you are seeing him, unlike you have been recently."

"What do you want me to say dad? Sometimes you think you know everything about my life and you don't. The same thing goes with Teddy. I mean had you of taken the time to actually know your kids you could have seen that Teddy hates the work that you do and that his passion lies in writing and that I'm not four anymore. I love you dad but I don't need you to dictate every last thing in my life."

"Fee-"

"Just leave me alone."

* * *

_**Christian's POV:**_

I wasn't sure what to do. I had royally screwed up in all aspects of my life today. I had gotten mad at Ana because she went to her doctor's appointment without me and then I came home and make her feel like crap about that and then add to my sins when I unload a bunch of crap on my kids.

I wasn't mad that Teddy wanted to write and I had read what he wrote and it was really good. Also I could have gotten over the fact that Phoebe was the one who had been working for me but for some reason my mouth got a head of my head and I spewed crap all over everything.

I was really upset with myself as I walked back into the house. Phoebe wanted nothing to do with me right now and I really didn't blame her. I mean why in the world did I say that whole thing about the family business? I mean clearly Phoebe was my family, she was my little girl for Christ sakes. I guess I just didn't see her as old enough to be working for me, that's all. All this time I was under the impression that my son wanted to be like his dad. That was all I ever wanted in my life was to have a son who would grow up and wanted to be just like me when it came to holding a job.

"It's not your fault, they will get over it." Ana said as I walked back into the house and I just shook my head at her.

"It is my fault Ana. I never should have gotten mad at you today and I should have kept my cool in the office. I just have been stressed with trying to make sure that everything at work is getting done and that I still have time to spend with the kids. Maybe Fee was right, maybe if I paid more attention to the kids I would know when things were going on and what they are interested in."

"Christian you give the kids a lot of attention and I know that you are stressing about everything-"

"Ana I'm a terrible parent. You are the only reason these kids have a head on their shoulders. If it was up to me they would all be little CEO robots running around doing nothing other than training to run my company when they got older. I didn't even know that my own son wanted to be a writer and there I was pushing my dream onto him. I just feel like a moron." I said as I sat down on a couch in the living room and Ana sighed as she came and sat down next to me, tucking herself into my side.

""You're scared about the new baby aren't you?" She asked and I nodded.

"I am royally screwing up the kids that we already have and now we are going to throw an infant into that mix, this isn't going to end well." I said and Ana let out a slight chuckle.

"I'm scared too, but not for the reasons that you are scared for. I mean given our circumstances we have raised four really great kids and this one is going to be the same I just don't know if we are going to be able to manage all the stress that comes with having five kids. I mean Teddy is going to be in college, we already know that Phoebe is going to test the limits up until the day she moves out, and then there are Blake and Ryan who haven't fully developed their personalities yet but from what I can see they are going to need a lot of attention. I just don't know how we are going to do all of this. I mean the last tie we had kids at these ages we were younger and more vibrant, but now?" Ana said and I nodded knowing exactly how she was feeling.

"I am really sorry about being upset with you earlier and I never meant to make you cry. You must know that I hate to see you upset-"

"I know Christian and I wasn't that upset it's just these damn hormones get in the way and I can't control my emotions. And I should have told you about the appointment today but I know how busy and stressed you are-"

"I am never to busy for you Ana, you or this baby, understand?" I asked and Ana nodded and she let out a small tear and started laughing.

"These damn hormones." She laughed and I kissed the top of her head.

"Where is Teddy? I think it's time I go and talk to him and tell him that it is okay for him to be a writer." I said as I got up and Ana wiped her eyes.

"I think he went up to his room." She said and I nodded as I walked out of the living room and up the stairs towards my son's room.

I hesitated a moment outside of Teddy's door before I walked in and sat next to Teddy on the bed. Unlike Phoebe he wasn't sulking, instead he was reading through the corrected manuscript Ana must have handed back to him while I went to talk to his sister.

"So I guess Harvard isn't where you want to go for college?" I asked and Teddy shook his head as he closed the manuscript and looked up at me.

"Not really. I mean I didn't plan for this to happen dad but-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Teddy." I said gently and Teddy smiled.

"I have been so worried about telling you and mom for the longest time and then I had to go and drag Phoebe into this whole mess-"

"Don't beat yourself up over that. Phoebe seems to really like working at my company and I am going to allow her to continue to work so she got something good out of this too." I said and Teddy nodded.

"Yeah but what you said dad, that wasn't cool."

"I know Theodore and I am going to have to make that up to your sister but that isn't what I came in here to talk about. What I came to talk about was the fact that I want you to know that I fully support you in whatever you want to do. If you want to be a writer then be the best writer you can be. You don't have to go out and sell millions of books to make me proud of you and you don't have to suffer through working at my company to make me proud of you and what you are doing. I want you to be able to do something that you love and enjoy doing it. That is what is going to make me happy, not lying to me about working for me."

"I really am sorry about all of that dad." Teddy said and I nodded.

"I know you are son, but I wish you were honest with me from the beginning. Did you think that I wouldn't support you or something?" I asked and Teddy nodded.

"I was sure that you would think that writing was just a hobby and nothing that I could make a living off of doing. I mean you were always so set on me becoming the next you-"

"I know and maybe I pushed you a little too hard to follow in my foot steps Ted, you were just my first born son and every dad wants their first born son to be just like them, but you know what I am glad that you aren't just like me."

"Really?" Teddy asked with a gleam in his eyes and I nodded.

"I really am because you have turned out to be twice the man I ever was. Now get back to reading the corrections that your mother made and I expect you to not let your school work fall behind just because you have a book in the making." I said as I got off of Teddy's bed and he smiled.

"I won't let you down dad." Teddy said as I walked towards the door and I smiled.

"I know you won't son, I know you won't."


End file.
